


Burn. Crash. Romance.

by Marbius



Series: Love me 'til the day I die [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Based on a 5 Seconds of Summer Song, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Comfort, Declarations Of Love, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Gay Sirius Black, Hangover, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Internalized Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Minor Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Misunderstandings, Not Actually Unrequited Love, One Night Stands, Past Relationship(s), Song Lyrics, Songfic, Strangers to Lovers, Valentine's Day, the next morning
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-08 17:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19873627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: Remus insiste que lo suyo con Sirius debe ser fugaz. Sirius cree que juntos tienen suéteres por compartir para rato. O de como un roce con la homosexualidad se convierte en mucho más.





	1. 1.- Won't last, I'm okay with that

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Escrito por amor a la pareja y sin ánimos de lucro.

**1.- Won't last, I'm okay with that**

_Talk fast, romance_

_Won't last, I'm okay with that_

_Burn, crash, romance_

_I'll take what I can get from you_

_Talk fast, romance_

_Won't last, I'm okay with that_

_Burn, crash, romance_

_I'll take what I can get from you_

_5 Seconds of Summer - Talk Fast_

En un momento que pasaría a la posteridad como crítico en su vida, Remus abrió un ojo al nuevo día que se le presentaba y descubrió que estaba en su cama, correcto, hasta ahí todo bien, pero desnudo y con la creciente sensación que sus acciones de la noche anterior habían sido catastróficas, si es que podía basarse en la espantosa resaca que sufría en esos instantes y le hacía desear casi no haber nacido.

Al rodar de espaldas en su cama sencilla, Remus descubrió el empaque de un condón (vacío) clavándosele cerca de la nuca, y otro más a la altura de la rodilla cuando rebuscó más. Eso, y que sobre su estómago tuviera semen reseco formando una asquerosa costra cerca de su ombligo, fueron señales inequívocas de que horas atrás había tenido sexo, pero la cuestión crucial era, ¿con quién?

Apenas 24 horas atrás él y Dora habían terminado. O mejor dicho, Dora había terminado con Remus, por lo que quedaba descartado que se tratara de su ex-novia, y por un instante Remus se debatió si había cometido un gran error o estaba superando su rompimiento a pasos agigantados.

En cualquier caso, con la cabeza dándole tumbos y gran sensibilidad en los ojos por la luz, Remus debía al menos estar agradecido de haber despertado solo. Peor que despertar con resaca y semen seco en el abdomen, era además hacerlo con la persona responsable a un lado, y Remus quería evitarse las reglas de etiqueta que seguro venían con casos similares.

Dispuesto a volverse a dormir, Remus recordó entonces que Lily había sido la causante de aquella salida, que si mal no recordaba era a la fiesta que el edificio Gryffindor había organizado luego de que su equipo de rugby ganara. Ya que eran equipos mixtos, y su amiga Marlene tenía uno de los puestos, Lily había insistido en presentarse a la fiesta y pasar un buen rato. Remus en cambio se había sentido listo para ahogarse de cabeza en el retrete por su patética vida amorosa, pero Lily había conseguido convencerlo de salir para despejarse, y bueno... Más que eso había ocurrido.

Para mal que Remus no recordaba salvo flashes de su noche, y entre ellos no se encontraba el dato de si Lily había vuelto con él o no a su piso.

—Más vale que Lily no esté en peor condición que yo —masculló Remus al hacer a un lado las sábanas, encontrar un tercer condón utilizado, y vestirse con las ropas de la noche anterior que encontró en el piso.

A la salida de su habitación, Remus se topó con un cuadro que ni en sus sueños más caóticos habría conjurado por sí mismo, porque frente a él estaban dos de los miembros más famosos del equipo de rugby, Sirius Black y James Potter, y Lily con ellos en su diminuta cocina, preparaban masa para lo que parecía ser una torre de Pisa hecha con hot-cakes.

—Buenos días, bello durmiente —dijo Sirius Black al reconocer su presencia, y Remus le miró como si en lugar de una cabeza sobre sus hombros tuviera dos.

—Hey, ¿Remus, correcto? —Lo saludó a su vez James Potter.

Lily en cambio se acercó a él y le preguntó por lo bajo: —¿Todo bien?

—Lily... —Aclarándose la voz que tenía ronca por falta de uso, Remus inquirió—. ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?

—Oh, vinieron con nosotros después de que la fiesta terminó. Habían bebido demasiado y nuestro piso estaba más cerca que el suyo, así que los invitamos a pasar la noche.

—¿ _Los_ , te refieres a nosotros? —Preguntó Remus con alarma.

Lily alzó las cejas. —De hecho tú los invitaste, y en condiciones normales no habría aceptado traer a dos hombres a casa a pasar la noche, pero ya sabes lo que dicen de los miembros del equipo de Gryffindor...

Oh, claro que Remus lo sabía. De hecho, todos en Hogwarts estaban al tanto de que el equipo de rugby de Gryffindor era en mayor o menor grado gay. Así tal cual, Gay con todas sus letras.

Vale, que decir que todos eran gay era una exageración, pero la gran mayoría se identificaba como todos menos heterosexual, y no tenía problema alguno en hacer alarde de ello durante los juegos. Para prueba que Marlene tuviera a su novia Dorcas en el equipo, y si mal no recordaba también los gemelos Prewett habían salido con otros compañeros de su mismo sexo. Incluso aquellos dos en su cocina tenían su reputación, en especial Sirius Black, y Remus de pronto tuvo un instante de pánico al recordar los condones que se habían utilizado en su habitación.

—¿Por qué no tomas una ducha? —Sugirió Lily, pasándole una mano por el cabello—. Tienes aspecto de necesitar una, y para entonces el desayuno estará listo.

—Uhm, ok.

Dándole la espalda a sus problemas, Remus hizo caso del consejo de Lily y se metió a bañar, utilizando abundante jabón para lavar sus pecados de horas atrás y tal vez su consciencia.

Mientras el agua caliente le aliviaba los síntomas más agudos de la resaca, Remus fue armando los fragmentos de su noche anterior hasta tener un panorama más o menos completo de sus andanzas.

Primero recordaba haber estado en un estado depresivo por lo ocurrido con Dora, y que Lily le invitara a la fiesta del equipo de rugby. Hasta ahí todo era claro. Luego había habido abundante cerveza, y otras bebidas alcohólicas de las que sólo recordaba el sabor a quemadura en los labios. Al lavarse los dientes había tenido regresiones del amargo sabor, y después había tenido regresiones de él mismo bebiendo sin parar cuanto vaso repleto hasta el borde le ponían al frente.

El resto era nebuloso, salvo por la compañía que había tenido en cama la noche anterior. Un cuerpo ágil y atlético que sabía bien lo que hacía, y unos increíbles ojos grises que no dejaban de verlo a detalle en todo momento. Una persona a todas luces del sexo masculino, y Remus apoyó la frente en los azulejos y se preguntó de quién se trataba.

A juzgar por su presencia, había sido Black o Potter, y Remus estuvo a punto de entrar en un estado de pánico por sus acciones, porque él nunca había tenido esas inclinaciones antes y...

—¿Todo bien ahí dentro, Remus? —Preguntó una voz masculina al otro lado de la puerta.

—S-Sí —alcanzó Remus a enunciar—. Salgo en un momento.

—No te demores. —Aquel era Black. Remus reconocía la voz, y no sólo por unas cuantas palabras intercambiadas minutos atrás—. El desayuno ya está listo.

—O-Ok.

Remus salió del baño en toalla, y presuroso se dirigió a su habitación, donde se cambió con ropa limpia que le devolvió el sentido de normalidad que ya creía perdido luego de la mañana tan extraña que estaba viviendo.

—¡Remus! —Gritó Lily por él—. ¡Los hot-cakes se enfrían, caray! ¡Apresúrate, por favor, o te quedarás sin desayuno!

Porque su estómago también le reclamaba alimento, Remus se unió al grupo en la diminuta mesa de la cocina que apenas era para los dos inquilinos y que ahora daba espacio a cuatro personas.

Por ser el último en llegar, a Remus le tocó el espacio en medio de Lily y Sirius, y al mirar a este último a los ojos y encontrarse con sus ojos grises idénticos a los de sus recuerdos, masculló para sí una palabrota.

—¿Uh? —Un tanto absorta por el inofensivo flirteo de James, Lily se giró hacia él—. ¿Dijiste algo?

—N-Nada —respondió Remus, que clavó la vista en su plato y se dedicó a comer con fruición porque su estómago así se lo exigía.

Contra cualquier pronóstico, los hot-cakes estaban deliciosos, y muy ufano Sirius declaró que había mejorado la receta tradicional con un plátano encontrado al fondo del refrigerador y hecho puré en la masa. Si era o no en verdad esa la causa, Remus sólo podía atestiguar que el sabor era increíble, y le sirvió para bajar la guardia y centrarse en el peculiar grupo que componían dos jugadores de rugby, Lily y él.

—Deberíamos de repetir esto —dijo James a la mitad de la comida.

—¿Qué, el desayuno o la pijamada? —Preguntó Lily.

—¿Y por qué no ambos? Han sido las mejores 24 horas de nuestra vida, ¿o me equivoco?

—Ya, pero no podemos ganar un partido cada viernes para montar fiesta, Prongs —le recordó Sirius—, eso sin mencionar el asunto de Lupin y, ¿cuál era su nombre?

—Ugh... —Así como así, Remus deseó que la tierra se abriera y lo tragara. Llevándose una mano al rostro porque no podía con la humillación, Remus dejó que Lily hablara por él.

—Dora, aunque sólo Remus podía llamarla así, pero mejor ni mencionarla.

—No, de eso ya se encargó Lupin anoche —dijo Sirius, que le dio un ligero codazo—. Pero un clavo saca a otro clavo, ¿eh?

Remus decidió que ya tenía suficiente, y poniéndose de pie y llevando su plato al fregadero volvió a su dormitorio y se encerró ahí hasta asegurarse horas después de que ya no tenían más visitas.

En el ínterin durmió una larga y reparadora siesta, y a su salida en las horas de la tarde, Lily le cuestionó lo extraño de su comportamiento.

—Da la impresión de que James y Sirius no fueron de tu agrado —dijo ella cuando Remus se sentó a su lado en el sofá.

«Oh, ¿pero desde cuándo Potter y Black son James y Sirius?», pensó Remus, que no comprendía la facilidad con la que Lily había hecho migas con aquel par. Suponía él porque pertenecían al equipo de Gryffindor, famoso por sus miembros gays, y tal vez ella consideraba que el flirteo de Potter era inofensivo y había bajado sus guardias cuando con otra persona ya se había cerrado al instante como armadillo.

—No es eso —murmuró Remus, que había encogido las piernas en el sofá y tenía el mentón apoyado en sus rodillas—. Parecen... buenos tipos. Supongo.

—Bueno, para haber terminado en nuestro piso ebrios a pasar la noche, al menos no vomitaron.

—Cocinaron hot-cakes.

—Y limpiaron sin tener que pedírselo la mesa y los platos antes de marcharse —dijo Lily con una media sonrisa—. Bastante amables si me lo preguntas.

—Mmm...

Indeciso si abordar o no el tema con Lily, al final Remus optó por hacerlo. No en balde había sido su compañera de piso por casi dos años, y aunque la convivencia entre los dos podía tener sus roces y no era perfecta, la consideraba su mejor amiga y quería su consejo.

—¿Lily?

—¿Sí?

—Tú... Anoche... —Remus soltó un pesado suspiro—. ¿Dónde exactamente durmieron Sirius y James anoche?

Un leve tono sonrosado apareció en las mejillas de Lily. —Erm... Tú insististe en que Sirius durmiera contigo en tu cama, y yo llevé a James a la mía. Menos mal porque soy gays y no teníamos nada de qué preocuparnos, eh —dijo lo último en un tono diferente.

—¿No?

—¡Claro que no! James fue todo un caballero. Incluso compartimos frazadas y una almohada, y en ningún momento se comportó de manera indecente. Es decir, nos abrazamos porque la cama era demasiado estrecha, y vale, él sólo tenía puesto sus bóxers y yo bragas y mi vieja camiseta de The Beatles con agujeros y... Lo que sea. Mi punto es que en ningún momento sus manos se desviaron en otra dirección y en ningún momento me hizo temer por mi seguridad, así que sólo queda una deducción: Potter es gay. Y si mi intuición femenina para esos asuntos no me falla, Black es su novio.

Remus se abrazó las piernas y enterró el rostro en sus rodillas antes de echar tierra en la deducción de Lily.

—¿Qué? —Pidió Lily que se repitiera, porque no había escuchado nada salvo un balbuceo.

—Digo que... —Remus miró a Lily directo a los ojos—. Que Black y Potter no son novios porque Black pasó la noche conmigo.

—Ajá, ¿y qué con eso? Tal vez consideraron grosero pedirnos dormir fuera de nuestras camas para hacerlo ellos juntos.

—No, Lily —dijo Remus con insistencia—. Escúchame bien: Black _pasó_ la noche conmigo.

Imprimiendo un tono especial en su voz para hacerle saber a su amiga la verdadera implicación de haber tenido una noche al lado de Black, Remus de pronto tuvo un instante de pánico similar a los de esa mañana donde su mejor amiga podía disgustarse con sus acciones, ya fuera porque en su código de conducta los gays estaban bien en la periferia de su vida pero no en su mismo departamento, o porque su comportamiento no hablaba bien de alguien que apenas un par de horas atrás había sido dejado por su novia.

En cualquier caso Lily demostró su estupefacción con ojos grandes y la boca abierta en una perfecta O que perduró por largos segundos antes de procesar aquella información.

—Sé más claro, Remus —pidió Lily cuando el sentido del habla volvió a ella—. ¿Exactamente qué hicieron ustedes dos?

Remus quiso evitarle los detalles sórdidos, en gran parte porque ni él mismo recordaba gran cosa salvo destellos fugaces de memoria, pero quería ser honesto.

—Uhm... Encontré condones usados en la papelera, al menos puedo decir que fuimos cuidadosos... —Intentó bromear, pero ninguno de los dos pudo reír—. Tampoco me duele el trasero, y supongo que no te habrás fijado si Black caminaba raro... ¿O sí?

—No pasó por mi mente. Es decir... ¿Eres gay, Remus?

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! —Exclamó éste—. ¡Qué locura!

—Porque estaría bien, ya sabes, si lo fueras —dijo Lily, rozándole el hombro, pero Remus se retrajo en sí mismo.

—Genial, pero no lo soy.

—No me importaría, te trataría igual y-...

—¡Vale, Lily! —Gruñó Remus—. Pero no lo soy.

—Quizá... ¿Bi?

—¿Bi?

—Bisexual —dijo Lily, y a Remus le resultó una palabra todavía más terrorífica.

—No lo creo.

—Entonces tal vez fue algo de una ocasión. Los dos estaban ebrios, y no es que acuse a Sirius de haber abusado de ti. Puede que sólo... Sucediera. Naturalmente, quiero decir, y que ambos se dejaran llevar. Eso no implica que seas nada más que heterosexual. Sólo curioso. Sólo por esta vez. Y no estás forzado a repetirlo una segunda vez si no es lo tuyo.

—¿No?

—Claro que no —le aseguró Lily con ligereza—. ¿O es que te sientes diferente a como normalmente eres?

—Yo... No lo creo —dijo Remus con sinceridad, pues se sentía la misma persona que ayer a la misma hora, que hacía una semana, un mes y un año atrás. Nada de eso había cambiado en él. Pero... ¿No debería de sentirse más mortificado por la noche que había pasado al lado de Sirius?

Es decir, conforme habían pasado las horas, Remus había sido capaz de recomponer sus andanzas de la noche anterior, y ahora no sólo recordaba los ojos grises de Sirius, sino también el tacto de sus manos, la presteza de su boca, el talento de su lengua...

Remus se estremeció, y para angustia suya, era la antesala de la excitación lo que de pronto invadía sus terminaciones nerviosas.

Así que tal vez no era tan heterosexual como le acababa de hacer creer a Lily, pero ni en un millón de años tenía él planes de llevar a cabo una repetición de ese tipo.

Con ningún hombre.

Mucho menos con Sirius Black.

Y era definitivo.

Excepto que no lo fue...

Después del crítico fin de semana por el que habían pasado y tras curarse la resaca que le palpitó en las sienes hasta el sábado en la tarde, Remus descubrió en la silla de su escritorio una chaqueta de cuero que con toda certeza no le pertenecía. Creía además recordar que Sirius Black había estado en su cocina en manga corta, y ya que no era nada difícil sumar uno más uno...

—Quedé de ver a James el martes para ir al cine —dijo Lily cuando Remus le compartió su problema—. Si quieres se la doy para que se la pase a Sirius.

—Sí, será lo mejor.

Así que Remus dobló la prenda y la guardó en una bolsa antes de tener un acceso de remordimiento por tratarla con semejante descortesía. Después de todo era una chaqueta de cuero, de marca además, con un delicioso aroma a perfume en el cuello (y Remus negaría haberse pegado la prenda a la nariz para olisquear a sus anchas), y no merecía un trato tan rudo sólo porque su dueño tuviera el encanto suficiente para seducir a cuanto heterosexual se le cruzara por el camino. Así que la sacó de la bolsa, la desdobló, y la colgó de su única percha de terciopelo. Con la bolsa hizo una funda, y más contento con el resultado, la colgó del perchero que tenía en la cara interna de su puerta.

Con aquel recordatorio de su única noche de bisexualidad (porque Remus se resistía a llamarse a sí mismo gay ni por un instante), se pasó el domingo fuera de su recámara haciendo tarea en la mesita de la cocina y tratando de apartar su mente de los problemas personales que lo acosaban.

Siendo el primero de ellos el asunto con Sirius Black, pero en un segundo puesto nada desdeñable, su rompimiento con Dora, de quien todavía no tenía noticia alguna y ya se había resignado a creer que su separación era en verdad permanente.

Costaba creerlo porque antes del viernes ellos dos habían sido el uno para el otro. Sin conflictos en ningún área de su relación, ya habían hablado de matrimonio un par de veces en el pasado, como un plan para después de la graduación, y en algunas ocasiones hasta se habían adentrado en el tema de un hogar, futuras mascotas, posibles hijos... Todo el paquete de la familia feliz.

Hasta que Dora lo había citado de la nada, y sin importarle que estuvieran en una cafetería atestada de alumnos, le había dicho que lo suyo se terminaba y que no quería que la contactara más.

Ante lo abrupto de su rompimiento, Lily la había llamado ‘una perra sin corazón, pero para Remus los sentimientos por Dora corrían en lo más profundo, y el dolor de su separación todavía era una herida abierta.

O lo había sido hasta la aparición de Sirius Black.

—Oh, mierda —masculló Remus para sí frente al libro del que tenía que leer tres capítulos para su siguiente clase—. Estoy jodido...

El término de ‘jodido’ se extendió desde la partida de Sirius y James de su piso por todo el sábado y domingo, atormentando a Remus con cada minuto despierto y robándole preciosas horas de descanso, de tal modo que su lunes se convirtió en una pesadilla cuando se quedó dormido porque había olvidado poner su alarma, llegó tarde a su primera clase, y básicamente continuó cometiendo un error tras otro durante el resto de la mañana.

Su tarde no fue mejor cuando a la hora del almuerzo recordó que había olvidado empacarse comida, y para colmo de males no traía consigo su billetera, así que la opción de comprar un té estaba descartada.

Remus soportó sus últimas clases de la tarde con estoicismo, forzándose a prestar atención cuando lo único que su cerebro podía conjurar eran escenas de los momentos que había pasado con Sirius Black en la cama, y con mal humor creciente aguantó hasta el final.

Su caminata de regreso al piso le ayudó un poco a expulsar el vapor acumulado, pero sus niveles de tensión se multiplicaron por diez cuando la figura que estaba esperando por él en el portal resultó ser la última persona en el mundo con la que le apetecía toparse. Y ya que estaba, también aquella que no había abandonado su mente en las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas.

—Hey, Lupin —lo saludó Sirius Black con una sonrisa afable.

—Hola —fue la escueta respuesta de Remus, que no encontraba de buenas a primeras una explicación plausible de su presencia hasta que recordó la chaqueta—. Ah, vienes por tu chaqueta.

—En parte —dijo Sirius—. También a devolverte esto —y levantó una bolsa de compra con el nombre de una exclusiva tienda departamental escrito al costado.

Remus no recordaba jamás haber puesto un pie en esa tienda, mucho menos comprado nada, pero Sirius aclaró la confusión.

—No encontraba mi chaqueta, así que me llevé un suéter que encontré en el respaldo del sofá.

—Oh, es mi suéter —murmuró Remus, pues recordaba la prenda aunque no la había echado de menos.

—Lo supuse. Es demasiado grande para Lily, y además dudo que ella decida vestir de rojo quemado con un cabello como el suyo.

—Sí, eh, ella dice que el rojo no es su color. —Remus sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y Sirius se apartó para dejarlo acercarse a la cerradura—. Pasa. Tengo tu chaqueta en mi habitación.

Sirius entró después de Remus al piso, y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Indeciso entre ofrecerle algo de beber o limitarse a hacer el cambio de ropas sin más, Remus entró a su habitación a buscar la chaqueta d Sirius, y éste le siguió de cerca, acompañándole hasta su dormitorio.

—Aquí tienes —le entregó Remus la prenda, y a cambio recibió la bolsa.

El intercambio había ocurrido, y sólo restaba tomar caminos separados, pero Sirius no dio muestras de marcharse y Remus descubrió que tampoco deseaba que así fuera.

—Y... —Sirius se humedeció el labio inferior—. ¿Qué tal el asunto con Dora?

Remus correspondió su pregunta con una expresión de desconcierto absoluto. —¿Pero cómo...?

—¿Sé de ella? Bueno, no querías hablar de nada más durante la fiesta, y en vista de que parecías necesitarlo, seguí trayéndote tragos. Nada como el alcohol para olvidar un corazón roto, ¿no?

—No todo —masculló Remus, presionándose un par de dedos en el punto en medio de sus cejas.

—Ah, ya veo —dijo Sirius de pronto—. ¿Hablas por lo que pasó entre nosotros, correcto?

—Black, no-...

—Sirius —pidió éste, interrumpiéndolo—. Soy de la creencia que si hemos tenido sexo, al menos tienes el derecho de llamarme por mi primer nombre.

Dejando caer la bolsa que contenía su suéter al piso, Remus se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.

—Oh Diox, oh Diox... —Masculló Remus con angustia, y al instante un par de brazos le rodearon con fuerza y calor.

Remus deseó poder apartarlos, poner distancia entre ambos porque después de todo era culpa de Sirius la situación en la que se encontraba, pero al mismo tiempo... Incluso si su mente le gritaba que se alejara lo antes posible y pusiera cuanta distancia estuviera a su disposición, su cuerpo reaccionó permitiendo el abrazo y buscando en el cuello de Sirius la fragancia de su colonia a la que se había habituado los últimos días a encontrar en su almohada y sábanas.

—Respira, Lupin. Adentro y afuera, no hay prisas —le aconsejó Sirius, pasándole las manos por la espalda.

Remus se retiró las manos del rostro y dijo: —Remus.

—¿Uh?

—Tú lo dijiste antes: Tuvimos sexo, llámame por mi nombre.

—Ok, Remus. Es un buen nombre, ¿sabes? Te va bien —dijo Sirius, y sus movimientos en la espalda de éste se tornaron más largos y sensuales.

De haber querido que se detuviera, Remus le habría puesto un alto, pero en su lugar giró el rostro que tenía oculto en el cuello de Sirius, y le besó en la mandíbula.

Sirius reaccionó con una profunda exhalación, y ya sin inseguridad, sujetando fuerte uno de sus glúteos y haciéndole saber que si Remus quería, él también.

No hubo espacio a la indecisión.

Ahí donde Remus después se preguntaría por qué no había estado frente a una bifurcación entre sus dos opciones, en su lugar fue él quien empujó a Sirius hasta dar con la cama, y juntos cayeron en el estrecho colchón buscando a tientas cómo deshacerse de la estorbosa ropa.

Al final optaron por eficiencia y rapidez, así que Sirius deshizo el botón y la cremallera de sus jeans y se sacó el pene erecto con una sonrisa de satisfacción por su forma y tamaño.

Observándolo fijamente, Remus coincidió con que era una pieza agradable a la vista, y si debía de juzgarse a sí mismo por el modo en que su boca se llenó de saliva, también digna de una probada. Pero Sirius no le dio tiempo, y en su lugar los hizo rodar hasta dejar a Remus de espaldas con él encima y tanteando al frente de su pantalón para dejarlo en su mismo estado.

El primer roce de sus erecciones les arrancó a ambos un sentido gemido, y Sirius aprovechó la oportunidad para besar a Remus de lleno en la boca y éste le correspondió dándole acceso a su lengua para explorar.

El encuentro fue sórdido para los estándares de Remus. Acostumbrado como estaba a Dora, a poner velas aromáticas para darle ambiente a la habitación y a practicar sólo la posición del misionero, Remus encontró estar debajo del musculoso cuerpo de Sirius y luchando contra la inminencia de su orgasmo como un cambio refrescante del que no se sentía con ánimos de renegar.

No con Sirius plantándole besos por el cuello, sujetándole con una de sus manos la cadera con tal fuerza que creía imaginarse la forma del moratón similar a dedos que ahí tendría, y con la otra tanteando debajo de su camiseta a la altura de las costillas, un toque cálido y también íntimo.

—Mmm, Remus —gimió Sirius cerca de su manzana de Adán, y Remus le correspondió con jadeos.

—Sirius, oh, Sirius... —Abrazándolo contra su cuerpo porque la idea de perder el roce de su pelvis contra la suya le resultaba insoportable, Remus apretó de pronto los dientes cuando el orgasmo lo golpeó como un puñetazo en la base del estómago.

Sirius no tardó en unírsele, y en el vientre de ambos y sobre sus pantalones apareció la prueba física de lo que habían hecho.

—Uf, eso fue... —Dijo Sirius contra el cuello de Remus, y éste parpadeó un par de veces para eliminar la humedad excesiva de sus ojos—. Sé que debimos de haber utilizado condones, pero...

—¿Condones? —Rememorando su despertar del sábado, Remus volvió a la carga—. ¿Eso fue lo que hicimos el viernes?

Sirius removió su peso sobre Remus, y al moverse la humedad entre sus cuerpos se tornó fría, de pronto desagradable sobre su piel.

—Erm, ¿no lo recuerdas?

—Honestamente... no. Tengo flashazos. Pero no es como si quisiera todos los sórdidos detalles.

Sirius rió. —¿A eso llamas sórdido? Incluso me detuviste cuando quise darte una mamada. Creí que temías que te vomitara encima, pero ya veo que no...

Remus se cubrió los ojos con un brazo, e intentó no adentrarse en terreno pantanoso mientras Sirius se retiraba de su cuerpo y rodaba hasta quedar acostado de lado en la estrecha cama.

—Mírame, Remus —pidió Sirius, y éste se mordió el labio inferior—. El viernes... ¿Fue tu primera vez? Con un hombre, quiero decir...

Un extraño sentimiento que tenía bullendo en su pecho desde esa fatídica mañana de sábado que despertó en cama con varios empaques de condones vacíos de pronto amenazó con desbordarse, y Remus se cuestionó cuán patético resultaría si de pronto se soltaba llorando por su misma incapacidad para aceptar que lo ocurrido con Sirius no había sido asunto de una sola vez.

Sirius mismo pareció comprender por lo que Remus estaba pasando, así que lo abrazó con una mano alrededor del pecho, y con los dedos le jugó un rizo de su cabello color miel.

—Respira... No hemos hecho nada ilegal o de lo que tengas qué avergonzarte. Tu novia ha terminado contigo, así que tampoco es como que la hayas engañado. Y lo que pasó aquí entre tú y yo es asunto de nosotros dos y nadie más, ¿ok?

—¿Lo juras? —Disgustado por su voz de niño asustado y su necesidad de saber que aquello no saldría de esa habitación, Remus tenía que estar seguro de que Sirius no lo divulgaría por el campus.

—Por lo más sagrado —prometió Sirius—, aunque... No me odies, pero se lo conté a James.

El rostro de Remus se contrajo, y Sirius se apresuró a tranquilizarlo.

—Pero él no se lo contará a nadie. Es mi mejor amigo, y confío en él. Sabe ser discreto, y no se lo diría a nadie, mucho menos a Lily si es lo que te preocupa.

Remus se ahorró explicarle que Lily ya estaba al tanto, y que igual que él apenas media hora atrás, creí que era un asunto pasajero de una sola ocasión. En cambio ahora que había hecho una repetición, Remus no estaba tan seguro de haber cedido sólo porque había alcohol presente.

Retirando lentamente su brazo de su rostro, Remus se giró a ver a Sirius, y con congoja concluyó que era atractivo. Demasiado para ser sólo admiración platónica de un hombre heterosexual, y los ojos le picaron con exceso de humedad.

—En verdad estás pasando por tu crisis de la primera vez con un hombre, ¿eh? —Adivinó Sirius sin problemas por lo que pasaba, y tras cerciorarse de que Remus estaba asustado pero poco a poco haciendo las paces con sus sentimientos, redujo la distancia entre ambos y lo besó en los labios—. No te preocupes, pasa rápido.

—¿Y después? —Preguntó Remus con la voz gruesa—. ¿Qué pasa después?

—Oh, cada caso es particular.

—¿Qué pasó contigo? —Insistió Remus saber, pues aquella experiencia le resultaba tan extraña que sólo quería cerciorarse de que lo que le ocurría a él era normal.

—Bueno... —Las cejas de Sirius se contrajeron en un medio fruncimiento, y el gris claro de sus ojos de pronto se tornó tormentoso—. Fue con mi tutor de química, ¿sabes? Y era un tanto mayor que yo. Yo estaba por cumplir catorce, y él tenía diecinueve...

Remus dio una boqueada. —¿Diecinueve? Pero...

—Lo sé, era apenas un crío, pero quería cerciorarme de la manera en que me sentía, de _quién_ era yo, y... Acabé con el corazón roto, pero no por mucho tiempo. Al menos saqué en claro que era gay, y no hubo marcha atrás con ese asunto desde entonces.

—Vaya...

—¿Crees que también eres gay? ¿O algo intermedio? Mencionaste tanto a tu novia la noche del viernes...

—La amaba —dijo Remus—, creí que la amaba al menos... Ya no estoy tan seguro.

—Suele pasar. Mi amigo Benjy pasó por algo similar. Él también es del equipo de rugby.

—Fenwick, lo sé —dijo Remus, pues aunque no era fanático del equipo de Gryffindor, había visto sus nombres por doquier en el campus.

—Precisamente él. Pues Benjy tenía una chica, pero luego tuvo un chico. Benjy tiene una suerte terrible en el amor, y a esas dos parejas le han seguido al menos media docena en el último año, pero él dice que no piensa rendirse, y está agradecido de su bisexualidad, porque así al menos multiplica sus oportunidades para encontrar a su otra mitad. Tal vez sea lo mismo contigo.

—¿Qué mi vida amorosa se vaya al carajo?

Sirius se rió. —No, que seas bisexual. Un encuentro gay no te vuelve gay, sólo expande tus horizontes hacia un campo nuevo.

—Ya, pero esto no ha sido sólo una vez —masculló Remus, que todavía tenía los pantalones abiertos y semen en el estómago.

—Y podrían no ser sólo dos veces si me dejas —propuso Sirius con ligereza, pero Remus vio a través de la picardía en sus ojos y encontró deseo.

Idéntico deseo al que sentía él en su estómago, y que era más fuerte que el arrepentimiento. Después de dos veces en cama con Sirius, ¿qué era hacerlo una tercera?

—¿Lo dices en serio? —Preguntó con la boca seca, deseoso de una respuesta afirmativa.

—Con un nombre como el mío, sí. Siempre soy serio —declaró Sirius, que fue en pos de la boca de Remus y le demostró con más paciencia y menos ropa por qué actuar bajo los preceptos de su recién descubierta sexualidad no era ninguna catástrofe como se había temido hasta ese entonces.

Todo lo contrario, decidió Remus, que absorto en el placer que Sirius le proporcionaba, se descubrió deseando una cuarta, quinta y sexta vez más a su lado.

En realidad, todas las que Sirius estuviera dispuesto a darle.

En un inesperado giro que Remus jamás habría atinado a vaticinar, el haber asistido a esa fiesta después de que Dora rompiera con él cambió no sólo su sexualidad, sino que también ayudó a conformar un nuevo grupo de amigos entre él, Lily, James y Sirius.

De ser virtuales desconocidos a pesar de pertenecer a Gryffindor (claro que en diferentes cursos) pasaron a tener reuniones esporádicas a desayunar y después a pasar tiempo sólo porque sí. De la misma manera en que Remus y Sirius continuaron frecuentándose tanto fuera como dentro del dormitorio, Lily y James hicieron lo mismo.

O casi.

—¡Ah! —Expresó Lily su desasosiego luego de reunirse los cuatro en el cine para ver una película y venir caminando de regreso a su piso sólo con Remus—. Es tan injusto.

—Lo sé, los precios de las palomitas y el refresco cada vez son peores —dijo Remus.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco. —Eso no.

—¿Entonces...?

—Que James sea... Lo que sea que él sea.

—¿Uh?

—Aunque sospecho que es gay. Ningún hombre como él puede ser tan atractivo, amable y educado como para no tener por lo menos una fila de novios esperando por él. ¿Qué nos deja entonces a nosotras las pobres chicas sin suerte en el amor?

—Individuos como Severus Snape —respondió Remus, y Lily le dio un golpe en el costado.

—Ugh, no lo digas ni de broma.

La verdad es que Snape era la peor pesadilla de Lily, sólo después de los asesinos seriales, aunque por la manera en que se comportaba cerca de su amiga, no era un mal pronóstico deducir que podía ser posible que en un futuro Snape optara por cambiar su carrera en química por algo más morboso como acechar mujeres pelirrojas.

Durante su primer año en la universidad, Lily había hecho migas con su compañero de laboratorio Severus, pero pronto la relación de amistad se tornó turbia cuando éste se empecinó a proyectar sus sentimientos en ella sin tomarse la molestia de saber si siquiera era correspondido.

En más de una ocasión había tenido que intervenir Remus cuando de improviso Snape se presentó en su piso exigiendo ver a Lily sin importarle la hora o que ella de antemano no le hubiera pedido hacerlo, y para el segundo semestre había sido más que obvio que no podían seguir así, por lo que Lily le había dicho tajantemente que no quería mantener más comunicación con él.

La respuesta de Snape había sido lanzar un ladrillo a su ventana, y Lily se había pasado la siguiente semana escondida en su habitación hasta que Remus la convenció de no dejarse vencer por el miedo.

Después había habido otros incidentes, pero por fortuna todo se limitaba a miradas intensas y uno que otro intento por acercarse que Lily le había cortado de tajo sin darle oportunidad a más.

—Severus me ha visto con James, ¿sabes? —Dijo Lily de improviso—. Es decir, ¿y qué si lo hace?, no es como si fuera asunto suyo, pero deberías ver la manera en que nos observa... Casi como si nos acechara y nos deseara una muerte dolorosa.

—Me atrevería a decir que como un maldito desquiciado, pero en Snape nada de eso es nuevo —dijo Remus, que viendo la incomodidad de Lily por ese tema, le echó el brazo por encima de los hombros y la atrajo contra él—. No te preocupes, en caso de que intente algo, James podría hacerlo puré sin siquiera ir en serio. Capitán del equipo de rugby, ¿recuerdas?

—Lo sé —dijo Lily con un puchero—, estoy segura de que James lo pondría en su lugar, pero...

—¿Pero? —Le presionó Remus a continuar con esa oración.

—Boberías mías.

—Lily...

Lily resopló, pero se arrebujó más contra Remus. —Es sólo que la idea de tener un galante caballero que me defienda del loco psicópata que todavía está obsesionado conmigo suena mejor si dicho personaje es mi novio, y no me amigo gay, pero supongo que no lo puedo tener todo en la vida.

Remus chasqueó la lengua, pues a su parecer también creí que James y Lily hacían una estupenda pareja, pero las estadísticas del equipo de rugby de Gryffindor hablaban por sí solas y cortaban esas ilusiones de tajo. En su última visita al piso, Sirius y James habían hablado a fondo del tema luego de que Lily pidiera detalles al respecto, y el saldo final había sido que de entre los quince miembros oficiales y los cinco reservas, dieciocho se catalogaban a sí mismos como todo menos heterosexuales.

Durante la estancia, Remus había visto a Lily morderse la lengua para preguntar quiénes eran esos dos que se salían de la norma en el equipo de rugby, pero al final se habían quedado con la curiosidad y para mal, a juzgar por la manera en que su amiga ahora sufría.

—¿Y sabes qué es lo peor? —Continuó Lily hablando—. Que James es maravilloso. Lo admito, puede llegar a ser presuntuoso cuando habla de sus méritos y logros, y a veces hasta aburre por la manera en que vive y respira el rugby cada segundo del día, pero... También es atento, y muy amable, sin mencionar ese cuerpo suyo. Qué trasero, madre mía...

—¡Lily! —Se escandalizó Remus de escucharla hablar así por primera vez en su vida.

—Oh, cállate —dijo ella, rodeándole la cintura con un brazo—, que te he atrapado mirando el _derrière_ de nuestro querido amigo Sirius y no tienes valor moral para reñirme.

—Ya, pero es diferente, porque... Uhm...

—Porque ese trasero es tuyo, lo sé —le chanceó Lily, que con conocimiento de causa sabía de los encuentros que Remus y Sirius todavía mantenían a dos meses desde la fiesta.

—No es mío _mío_ , sólo... Es divertido. Un acuerdo sin ataduras para ambos, donde busco la manera de solucionar esta confusión y de paso disfrutamos de un buen rato.

—Por la manera en que puedo escucharlos a través de los muros me atrevería a decir que la faceta de la confusión ya debería estar muy atrás.

Remus se sonrojó, y agradeció que el viento frío propio de noviembre le ayudara a esconder sus mejillas ardientes bajo el pretexto del frío.

—Vale, pero no era de mí de quien hablábamos, sino de James Potter...

—... y su exquisito trasero —suplió Lily—. Argh, ¿y te he mencionado la manera en que me besa en los labios cada vez que nos vemos o cuando se despide? Sospecho que sabe de mi crush por él y sólo lo hace para torturarme.

—O quizá-...

—No, me niego a hacerme ilusiones con ese asunto —le cortó Lily de tajo—. Si empiezo a creer que mis encantos femeninos pueden hacer a James volver a la senda de la heterosexualidad estaré perdida. Es mejor si tan sólo, no sé, busco la manera de superarlo y lo conservo como un amigo.

—Lo dices como si fuera posible.

—Tendrá que serlo —dictaminó la chica, y como ya estaban a metros de la entrada de su piso, se separó de Remus y se dirigió a la puerta con decisión—. A la larga será lo mejor si quiero evitarme un corazón roto.

Y para sí, Remus coincidió que bien podía aquel consejo aplicar para él también.

Los encuentros entre Remus y Sirius no se limitaron en lo absoluto al dormitorio, de la misma manera en que su relación como secretos amigos con derechos no se vio reducida a esas cuatro paredes, y aunque a Remus le importaba un comino el rugby, no compartían ninguna clase en la universidad, y se movían en diferentes grupos sociales, consiguieron hacer a un lado esas diferencias y encontrar un terreno neutral donde les resultaba más que grato pasar tiempo en compañía del otro.

Ahí donde Remus era de los dos el fanático de los libros, fue Sirius quien aceptó recomendaciones suyas para leer algunos de sus favoritos y después comentarlos en el parque bebiendo un café.

Sirius hizo lo propio con recomendaciones de su música favorita, y pronto se sorprendió Remus ampliando su limitado rango de artistas y disfrutando los cambios.

Como una pasión compartida tenían las películas, así que sin proponérselo establecieron los martes como su día especial a la semana para ver una función doble y después dormir en el dormitorio de Remus.

Lily llamaba a esa velada ‘su noche de citas’, y los miércoles en la mañana en que Sirius desayunaba con Remus y se marchaba temprano porque tenía clase al otro lado del campus no dejaba de insistirle que así era.

—Nah, qué va —dijo Remus en una de esas ocasiones, a una escasa semana de las vacaciones de invierno y por lo tanto, con sólo uno más de esos encuentros antes de ponerle pausa para volver a casa durante dos semanas.

Sin planes de volver a Gales para visitar a sus padres porque tenía exámenes apenas regresar en enero y en todo caso el dinero del viaje estaba fuera de su presupuesto, Remus se había resignado a pasar esas dos semanas a solas y buscando maneras productivas de entretenerse a solas que no fueran estudiar, hibernar o sucumbir a la depresión invernal.

—Oh, vamos —dijo Lily, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Ni tú mismo te crees eso.

—En serio, Lily... ¿Por salir un par de veces al cine ya estamos juntos? No bromees con eso.

—Son citas semanales —enumeró su amiga levantando el pulgar—, que terminan con ustedes dos pasando la noche juntos. —Le siguió el dedo índice—. Por no olvidar mencionar que seguido se queda aquí o tú en su piso, seguido te invita a almorzar, además de siempre llamarte o enviarte mensajes los días en que no pueden verse y... Bien, se me han acabado los dedos de esta mano —dijo Lily con los cinco dedos en alto—, y podría seguir con la otra sin problemas.

—Bah —replicó Remus, pues no podía refutar los puntos que Lily le había mostrado.

Dicha fuera la verdad, Remus había tenido una especie de despertar en los últimos meses, en donde la desastrosa noche en que Dora rompió con él acabó por convertirse en una excelente oportunidad para descubrir una faceta de sí mismo que nunca antes había considerado.

Sirius nunca lo había presionado para definir quién era en términos de sexualidad, y aunque Remus consideraba que tener sexo con otro hombre varias veces por semana podía clasificarlo como mínimo de bisexual, todavía no estaba del todo seguro.

Su exploración, claro, se limitaba a Sirius, y Remus no se sentía con ánimos de buscar en otro sitio. De Dora apenas si se acordaba más, y aunque la idea de volver a acostarse con una mujer le era de pronto indiferente, no llegaba a tal extremo de hacerle creer que sus días de irse a la cama con el sexo opuesto habían terminado.

En confidencias durante su tiempo íntimo, Sirius le había aclarado un par de dudas y de paso sugerido que se tomara su tiempo. Al fin y al cabo, su sexualidad era sólo asunto suyo y de nadie más, por lo que Remus no tenía sobre su nuca la presión de darle explicaciones a nadie más de con quién se revolcaba en el colchón.

Remus habría de haber coincidido con Sirius, excepto por la parte en donde sacando cuentas descubrió que tenía todo el semestre de otoño teniendo sexo con él y sin encontrar una epifanía respecto a sus preferencias y gustos en materia de sexo.

No, al diablo con eso. Remus estaba convencido de que podía ser bisexual, las mujeres todavía le resultaban atractivas como siempre, pero... Sirius tenía ahora el eje central de su atracción, y aunque no había encontrado otro varón que despertara en él esos sentimientos, quizá se debía a que de momento estaba infatuado con su amigo.

Amigo con derechos, claro está.

—Remus —atrajo Lily su atención al ver que se había quedado varios minutos con la vista perdida—. ¿No has pensando en...?

—¿Uh?

—Te das cuenta que técnicamente tú y Sirius están juntos, ¿correcto?

—Lily...

—Lo digo en serio —presionó ella el asunto—. ¿Qué amigo con derechos se quedaría a pasar la noche y se levantaría mucho más temprano a pesar de que tiene clases a primera hora de la mañana para preparar tu desayuno favorito?

Remus experimentó una oleada de calor en las orejas, porque justo así había ocurrido. Pese a que la noche anterior se les había hecho tarde explorando a consciencia el cuerpo del otro, Sirius se las había ingeniado para estar en pie antes de la salida del sol y cocinando una montaña de tostadas francesas que tentaron a Remus fuera de la cama.

—Sirius al parecer —dijo Remus apenas moviendo los labios—. No es necesario buscarle más significado, Lils; puede que sólo quisiera ser amable.

—Pf, amable dices —desdeñó Lily la noción pero no lo presionó más porque ella tenía sus propios problemas.

Al final el asunto quedó descartado, y para el viernes Lily hizo sus maletas y se despidió de Remus por las vacaciones mientras le instaba una vez más a acompañarla a casa.

A diferencia de Remus, la familia de Lily vivía a un par de horas de Londres, y en otras circunstancias a Remus le habría encantado ir de visita, pero muy distinta del señor y la señora Evans, la hermana de Lily, Petunia, era una completa pesadilla, siempre lista para atizarlos con comentarios mordaces y mostrarse colérica por el mínimo error.

Compadeciéndose de su amiga por las dos semanas que le esperaban en casa, Remus le dio un último abrazo antes de cerrar la puerta del piso y considerar si empezaba esas dos semanas a solas con una orden de pizza a domicilio o en su lugar pedía algo más.

Indeciso entre el menú de su pizzería de siempre o el volante que habían recibido la semana pasada de comida hindú, Remus se asustó cuando alguien tocó a la puerta. Por la hora y el día, no se imaginaba quién podía ser. Lily apenas tenía veinte minutos de haberse marchado así que quizá había olvidado algo en su equipaje, pero cuando Remus miró a través de la mirilla no encontró el cabello rojo oscuro de su amiga, sino una melena negra y larga que le hizo palpitar con fuerza el corazón.

—¡Sirius! —Exclamó casi sin aliento al abrir la puerta y encontrarse con éste ahí como si nada.

Corrección: A Sirius con una pequeña maleta de deporte y una amplia sonrisa.

—¡Remus! —Correspondió su saludo al abrazarlo y con el mismo ímpetu besarlo en los labios.

—Pero... ¿Cómo...? No sabía que vendrías —dijo Remus tras varios intentos de articular la maraña de sus pensamientos—. ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que...

«Pensé que estarías con tu familia...»

En su lugar, Remus calló, puesto que aquella era una charla reciente a la que Sirius le había hecho confidencia en su una de sus estancias de noche.

Al parecer, pese a tener un apellido que bien podía catalogarse de común, Sirius procedía de una rama de los Black de la que cualquier en Gran Bretaña seguro había escuchado hablar.

Y Remus se incluía en ese grupo, pues los Black pertenecían a la vieja aristocracia, todavía con títulos nobiliarios heredados de generaciones atrás, y que habían dejado la comodidad de sus residencias de verano y sitios de vacaciones para dedicarse a la política. Con rencor perpetuo y los dientes apretados, Sirius le había confirmado que Orion Black, un miembro del parlamento, era su padre, y que su madre era esa Walburga Black de la que tanto se podía leer en los diarios como una _socialité_ con abundante y variadas influencias.

Sirius no se había adentrado mucho en mencionar al último miembro de la familia, su hermano menor. En su lugar se había limitado a mencionar un nombre (“Reggie, es decir, Regulus”) y un estatus (“Solíamos ser mejores amigos cuando críos, pero ahora apenas si podemos vernos a la cara”), así que Remus no indagó más en aquella herida que daba toda la impresión de estar todavía supurante.

—Lily me dijo que pasarías las vacaciones de invierno aquí —respiró Sirius contra el cuello de Remus, y éste se estremeció con satisfacción—. Ok, no Lily exactamente. Pero James lo dedujo y me lo contó a mí, así que tenía que venir y pasar el tiempo contigo.

—¿Un par de días?

—Mejor un par de semanas —dijo Sirius, y el agarre de sus brazos se estrechó todavía más—. ¿Te molesta?

No. Lo ponía nervioso, le provocaba ligera ansiedad, y de paso hacía brotar en su pecho toda clase de sentimientos, pero a Remus no le molestaba la idea que había tenido Sirius de hacerle compañía.

—En lo absoluto —murmuró cerca de su sien, y aceptó el beso que después Sirius le dio justo en la manzana de Adán y que le puso las piernas como gelatina.

El resto, fue sólo darle la bienvenida como segundo inquilino a su manera.

Las dos semanas que Sirius pasó con Remus en su piso se contaron como las mejores de las que él tuviera memoria en toda su vida.

Por obviedad, Sirius se hospedó con Remus en su habitación, y tras dejar su maleta con ropa en el armario y cerciorarse de que la mitad de la estrecha cama era suya (no habría tenido qué preguntar, Remus se la entregaba con gusto) procedieron a pedir comida a domicilio y pasar una tarde perezosa en el sofá, ignorando la película que habían puesto para ver y que acabó por sólo servirles como ruido de fondo mientras se besuqueaban como adolescentes en su primera cita sin supervisión adulta.

Los días con sus noches de ese diciembre transcurrieron con toda clase de instantes memorables.

Un día Sirius encontró las pinturas de Lily e insistió en pintarle a Remus la espalda, así que éste se recostó en su estómago sólo con pantalones y soportó estoico las casi dos horas de trabajo hasta que Sirius terminó, y el resultado fue una excelente imagen de un cielo nocturno con una luna en lo alto y un detallado lobo aullando a su imagen.

—No sabía que tenías esa clase de talento —se asombró Remus después, con la fotografía guardada en su móvil como fondo de pantalla.

Sirius se encogió de hombros. —Tome clases de pintura por años. Al parecer, era parte del curriculum que Madre quería inculcarme para ser un hombre ilustrado. Lo detesté en su momento, pero si aceptas volver a ser mi lienzo, me lo pensaré mejor...

Una tarde Remus demostró sus habilidades en la cocina, pues podía preparar platillos decentes y tenía un par de recetas que le habían ganado más de un elogio, pero su verdadera vocación era la panadería, y aunque su piso sólo contaba con un horno tan pequeño que podía casi considerarse de juguete, no por ello cejó Remus en su empeño de preparar para Sirius una de sus especialidades: Pan de plátano.

Para ello, le pidió ser su ayudante y lo guió a través de todos los pasos mientras juntos agregaban los ingredientes uno a uno y batían la masa hasta quedar lista. Luego Remus encendió el horno, y tras precalentarlo unos minutos, dejó que fuera Sirius el encargado de colocarlo en su rejilla y cerrar la puerta.

—¿Y ahora qué? —Preguntó Sirius con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción, y le limpió con cuidado una mancha de harina que éste tenía sobre la mejilla.

—Esperar.

—¿Esperar?

—Sólo esperar —confirmó Remus—. Tardará algo así como cuarenta y cinco minutos. El aroma a pan de plátano será el mejor indicador de que está listo.

Sirius frunció el ceño. —Ya veo...

—Pero mientras tanto... —Remus dio un paso al frente y besó a Sirius de lleno en la boca, con el resultado de que acabaron haciéndolo encima de la mesa de la cocina y olvidando por completo el pan de plátano.

Al final se comieron cada uno su porción con la corteza ligeramente quemada, cansados pero contentos, y deseosos de probar una receta más de Remus...

Una noche la calefacción falló, y mortificado se disculpó Remus por aquello. Con prisa llamó a su casera para informarle del desperfecto, pero la mujer era anciana y su sobrino que se encargaba de esa clase de reparaciones no podría asistirlos sino hasta el día siguiente, así que Remus apretó los labios, y con vergüenza por su precaria situación, se lo informó a Sirius.

Ahí donde Remus había esperado que Sirius recogiera su equipaje y se marchara a pasar la noche a un sitio más cálido, en su lugar éste le sorprendió montando un fuerte en la sala utilizando para ello todas las sábanas y mantas a su disposición, y después invitando a Remus a su interior, donde el frío no era tan intenso.

Protegidos entre dos sofás y con un mar de almohadas que hacían de ese espacio un sitio íntimo y agradable, Remus no hesitó en inaugurar su fuerte con una sesión de besos, que prosiguió con caricias y piel desnuda hasta que fue momento de salir a buscar los condones y el lubricante, y Sirius demostró sus habilidades de planeación para sacarlos de debajo de la almohada.

Fue así como Sirius terminó de espaldas y con las piernas sobre los hombros de Remus, mientras éste le sujetaba por la cadera y marcaba un ritmo lento y delicioso para ambos, que culminó con un orgasmo y una sesión de mimos.

—¿Deduzco que te gustó mi idea? —Preguntó Sirius, abrazado a Remus y recostado contra su pecho.

Incluso corto de aliento, Remus no dudó en hacérselo saber: —Me encantó.

Una madrugada en que ninguno de los dos consiguió dormir, acabaron preparando ingentes cantidades de té y charlando cerca de la ventana mientras veían la nieve caer.

—Prongs me odiará por intervenir a su favor cuando específicamente me pidió no hacerlo pero... ¿Crees que el pobre tiene alguna oportunidad con Lily? —Preguntó Sirius de improviso, y ya que antes habían conversado de sus sabores de helado favoritos, Remus se atragantó con su té y requirió de un par de golpecitos en la espalda para recuperarse.

—¡¿Q-Q-Qué?! —Consiguió articular por último, seguido de una sesión de toses.

—Ouch, ¿tan malo es? Juro que James es un buen partido. Un poco presumido y a veces tan energético como un crío con sobredosis de glucosa en la sangre, pero-...

—¿A James le gusta Lily? —Le interrumpió Remus, que necesitaba la información precisa sin más demora.

—Sí.

—¿Como un hombre ama a una mujer?

—¿No es ese el nombre de una canción?

—¡Responde, Sirius!

—¡Sí! —Exclamó éste—. ¡La ama! Insiste que sólo está enamorado, pero puedo verlo en sus ojos: Él ya tiene planeada la boda, la casa, los hijos y el perro que tendrán, pero primero necesita que Lily corresponda a sus sentimientos, ¿vale?

Remus sonrió, y tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no parecer un maniaco. —Oh, te lo juro, Lily corresponde esos sentimientos al ciento por ciento, aunque ella preferirá un gato.

—Tal vez puedan llegar a un acuerdo...

—Seh, un acuerdo —coincidió Remus, que por si acaso, preguntó—. Erm, sólo porque ha habido aquí una confusión que se pudo haber evitado si esta conversación ocurriera antes... ¿No es James, erm, pues... gay?

—¿Prongs? Nah. Ni siquiera es bisexual o hetero-curioso. Sólo hetero a secas.

—Pero el equipo de rugby...

Sirius se rascó la nariz. —Ah, eso... James es uno de los dos heterosexuales del grupo. Pensé que lo sabían ya tú y Lily. Como el idiota es tan obvio con ella...

—¿Quién es el otro?

—Oh, ¿mueres por saber, eh, Lupin?

—Simple curiosidad.

Sirius se acercó a él y lo besó en los labios. —No soy yo. ¿Sirve eso como respuesta?

Remus lo consideró, y correspondiendo el beso de Sirius, se dio por satisfecho. —Sí.

El resto del equipo le daba lo mismo.

/*/*/*/* Próximo capítulo: Con comentarios (26-Jul)/Sin comentarios (09-Ago).


	2. 2.- I'm kinda hopin' for forever

**2.- I'm kinda hopin' for forever**

_I don't wanna think about a moment with you_

_I'm kinda hopin' for forever_

_I've been dreaming about a knitted sweater for two_

_God dammit, we look good together_

_5 Seconds of Summer - Talk Fast_

Remus no se guardó de compartirle a Lily la novedad de que James era heterosexual y tenía toda las intenciones de conquistarla, pero su amiga se negó a creerle por teléfono sin importar cuánto insistiera él en que Sirius a su lado hablaba la verdad y sólo quería lo mejor para ellos.

A su vuelta a Londres, Lily todavía se resistió una semana más, hasta que James apareció en su piso con flores, nervios, y una declaración que puso a su recién estrenada novia a llorar por causa de lo emotivo que resultó todo.

—No puedo creer que pensaras que era gay —dijo James más tarde, cuando los cuatro amigos se reunieron en la sala a comer sushi a domicilio—. No después de todo lo que hice para mostrarme como un excelente candidato.

—Si sirve de algo —intervino Remus con un rollito en el aire sostenido con tenedor porque para él los palillos eran imposible de utilizar—, yo también pensé que eras gay. Lily no fue la única confundida acerca de tu torpe heterosexualidad.

—P-P-Pero... La primera noche que pasé aquí dormí con ella, ¡incluso nos besamos!

—Fue apenas un pico en los labios, sólo dos veces, y te comportaste como todo un caballero —recalcó Lily—. Ningún otro chico que conozco y que esté interesado en las chicas haría algo como eso.

James resopló. —Vale, pero después me esforcé.

—Te dije que regalarle a Lily una gorra de lana tejida de tu mano no era la mejor idea, Prongs... —Le recordó Sirius, y todos menos James estallaron en carcajadas, porque era cierto, su plan había fallado de manera espectacular con aquella gorra, que con todo, era la favorita de Lily.

Costaba creerlo ahora que lo veían desde otra perspectiva, pero en verdad James se había esforzado por ser de lo más agradable con Lily, aunque sus esfuerzos habían sido malinterpretados.

¿Mostrarse caballeroso? Lily había deducido que besarla en los labios al verse y despedirse era parte de su amistad con un hombre gay.

¿Que James fuera cuidadoso con sus roces? Lily había estado contenta de tomar su mano, el ocasional roce en su cintura, y que James diera los mejores abrazos del mundo, pero no abrigaba esperanzas por más.

¿Regalos de lo más amables y con explicaciones que daban a qué pensar? Como cuando James le regaló a Lily un kit de jabones aromáticos a flores iguales a los que él tenía, cuando la llevó a su cafetería favorita y pidió un muffin arcoíris, y por último y no menos importante, cuando vieron A Star is Born y James cantó cada una de las canciones y después lloró por media hora a causa del trágico final.

Lily le había confesado a Remus que se sentía como una idiota por haber asumido que James era gay sólo por los estereotipos que mostraba, quizá aprendidos de sus compañeros del equipo de rugby o puede que simples gustos suyos que la sociedad actual no veía con buenos ojos en un hombre heterosexual, y éste le había tranquilizado, puesto que James también lo había confundido a él con su sexualidad.

Además, James no se había tomado mal en lo absoluto cuando al momento de confesarse con Lily ésta le preguntó de buenas a primeras y viéndolo a los ojos si en verdad se sentía atraído por las mujeres. Lily no habría tenido problemas si James le hablaba de ser bisexual o algo similar, pero quería saberlo de antemano, y confundido James lo había denegado con una corta nota aclaratoria.

—Uhm, besé a Sirius hace un par de años, sólo para estar seguro de mi sexualidad.

—¿Y? —Le presionó Lily por una respuesta a ese experimento.

—Definitivamente no me gustan los hombres —había dicho James, y él y Lily terminaron por compartir su primer beso como novios.

Desde entonces el grupo de cuatro amigos se había vuelto todavía más cercano, y aunque Remus estaba feliz por Lily y James en su recién descubierta faceta de novios, él todavía se sentía un poco dejado de lado porque lo suyo con Sirius era más bien un asunto pasajero del que no podía fiarse y que a todas luces pintaba para ser su catástrofe personal si no conseguía mantener a raya sus crecientes sentimientos por él.

—James es sólo una persona conectada con su lado femenino —dijo Lily de pronto, sacando a Remus de su ensimismamiento, así que participó con un par de bromas a costillas de James y siguió comiendo de su sushi.

Una vez que terminaron de burlarse de James por su habilidad para hornear brownies, tejer y recitar poesía, Lily les recordó que era tarde y el grupo se desbandó.

Debido a que a la mañana siguiente el equipo de rugby tenía entrenamiento antes de la salida del sol como preparación al próximo partido con la casa de Slytherin, ni James ni Sirius podían quedarse porque el departamento de Remus y Lily quedaba más lejos del campo que el suyo, así que ayudaron a limpiar los restos de comida y después se despidieron.

James y Lily con un abrazo que incluyó un profundo beso, y Sirius y Remus... de manera idéntica.

Lo cual le acarreó a éste pullas cuando su amiga se lo señaló.

—Le gustas a Sirius —dijo Lily, como venía insinuando desde semanas atrás.

—Lo dices porque desde que tú y James están juntos no dejas de pensar en que todas las personas a tu alrededor deberían emparejarse entre sí.

Lily se llevó las manos a la cintura. —No, e incluso si así fuera, eso no cambia la manera en que tú y Sirius...

—¿Qué, Lily?

—Vamos, ¿en verdad tengo que deletrearlo por ti?

—Mejor no. —«O corro el riesgo de hacerme ilusiones», pensó—. Sirius sólo quiere divertirse, y está bien por mí. Prefiero mantenerlo como amigo que pedir más y arruinar todo esto —dijo, moviendo el brazo a su alrededor, pues el ambiente de camaradería que se había desarrollado entre los cuatro amigos era justo lo que Remus había necesitado en los últimos meses para superar lo de Dora.

Remus todavía la veía en el campus. Después de todo, su ex era del mismo año que él, y aunque estudiaban carreras diferentes, cursaban un par de materias en los mismos edificios.

Por salud mental, Remus había hecho lo posible por limitar esos encuentros, y sólo si le era imposible ignorar su presencia, había dado una cabeceada de reconocimiento que por lo general Dora le correspondía y ahí terminaba su interacción.

Después del rompimiento, Remus se había enterado que Dora había estado saliendo muy en serio con un chico de su salón llamado Kingsley Shacklebolt. De eso no hacía más que el fin de semana en el que él y ella habían roto, y aunque Lily se mostró disgustada esa misma semana cuando se enteró, Remus no se lo reprochó porque él mismo había dormido con Sirius.

Así que ambas partes habían seguido adelante en sus vidas, y Remus estaba agradecido con lo que tenía, incluso si a la larga prometía romperle el corazón.

—No insistiré —dijo Lily, que malinterpretó su expresión seria—, pero deberías ver las señales por ti mismo. Sirius actúa como tu novio y te trata como si lo fueras, ¿tan difícil es de aceptarlo?

—No sé, Lils, dímelo tú —rebatió Remus con una ceja alzada, pues esa misma situación se había presentado entre ella y James antes de que aquel par aclarara su confusión.

Con el mentón en alto, Lily dio su mejor consejo: —Y precisamente por eso es que debes de aprender de mis errores. No desestimes mis palabras, Lupin, porque le gustas a Sirius Black y cualquiera con dos ojos de frente lo sabe menos tú.

Remus chasqueó la lengua, pero no lo refutó más.

Sirius invitó a Remus a una exposición en uno de sus museos favoritos, y aunque Remus era más de arte clásico al contemporáneo por el que Sirius tenía preferencia, aceptó la invitación de buen agrado.

Su día en el museo incluyó visitar cuantas salas les fue posible acceder con su boleto de admisión (Sirius había comprado el mejor paquete y sería un desperdicio no sacarle el máximo provecho), comer un almuerzo en un restaurante cercano y conseguir la mesa junto a la ventana para ver la fría lluvia caer, y después pasar por una librería de segunda mano porque a Remus se le habían ido los ojos por una edición lacada de El Retrato de Dorian Gray que Sirius insistió en comprarle.

—Ya pagaste por el almuerzo —le recordó Remus, pues todavía se sentía cohibido por la insistencia de Sirius en correr con los gastos del día. Bastante había tenido con los boletos del museo y la comida como para además conseguir un libro de él.

—Entonces lo compraré para mí y puedo prestártelo el tiempo que quieras —dijo Sirius, que realizó la transacción y recibió su cuenta en una anodina bolsa de papel—. ¿A dónde más quieres ir hoy?

Remus no había dejado de pensar que aquella salida, por regla tenía que contar como una especie de cita. Sirius se había comportado como tal, cumpliendo con el rigor de pagar todo y mostrarse de lo más encantador con él. Incluso en el museo había tomado su mano un par de veces, y en la cafetería lo había besado en una ocasión, pero... Remus se resistía a realizar lecturas de humo porque podía correr el riesgo de malinterpretarlas.

—Ni idea, este es tu lado de Londres, no el mío —dijo Remus, pues muchísimas calles atrás habían dejado la porción de Londres donde él y Lily vivían en un piso modesto y sin pretensiones, en tanto que ahora se encontraban en la parte rica, donde la diferencia de precios era notoria hasta en una taza de té.

Sirius se pasó la mano por la nuca. —En realidad, la casa de mis padres no se encuentra tan lejos yendo un poco más al norte, pero...

—¿Pero?

—No nos hemos dirigido la palabra desde hace años, cuando yo tenía dieciséis. —Ante la expresión sorprendida de Remus, Sirius se apresuró a aclarar—. Hui de casa a los dieciséis y me mudé con James y su familia. Ahora sus padres son como los míos, y ellos me tratan como a un hijo más. Es una lástima que no vivan en Londres, porque entonces podríamos verlos con mayor regularidad.

—Pero en las vacaciones de Navidad... —Dijo Remus, que no comprendía entonces por qué Sirius se había quedado con él en su piso teniendo una familia que lo esperaba. James se había marchado a casa en esos días, ¿por qué Sirius no?

—Lo hablé con mamá Euphemia y ella me sugirió invitarte a pasar esas dos semanas con nosotros, pero imaginé que te negarías, así que si la montaña no va a Mahoma...

A Remus la cabeza le dio vueltas, pues no imaginaba que su amistad con beneficios de Sirius fuera un boleto a pasar vacaciones en la mansión que James seguro tenía, pues en sus conversaciones hablaba como si nada de los doce cuartos de invitados, el cuarto de juegos, la piscina, la biblioteca, y otras tantas recámaras en su hogar que sólo podían encontrarse en la casa de un rico o en una de esas series de televisión de la era Victoriana exaltando las virtudes de la opulencia.

—Tal vez quisieras ir con nosotros en Pascuas —dijo Sirius, llenando el silencio con su voz—. Sé que James hará todo lo posible por convencer a Lily de ir y conocer a sus padres, y a mí también me gustaría presentarte con ellos. Estoy seguro de que te encantarán, los Potter son increíbles.

La inminencia de un “¿Por qué?” por parte de Remus le brotó a éste en el pecho como una flor, pero incluso si las dos palabras le dieron vueltas en la lengua y estuvo a nada de abrir la boca y pronunciarlas, Remus permaneció callado porque le asustaba la respuesta.

—Uhm...

—¿Lo pensarás al menos? Pensaba preguntártelo después, pero supongo que es mejor hacerlo desde ahora, a menos que tengas planes para esas fechas.

—No sé...

Captando que Remus no estaba de ánimos para hablar, Sirius tomó su mano sin importarle que por la hora y el día las calles de Londres todavía tuvieran abundante cantidad de peatones, y caminó con él por varias calles hasta que éste por fin pudo enunciar palabra.

—¿Ya has llevado en vacaciones a otros amigos a casa de los Potter?

—No, qué locura —dijo Sirius—. Y sólo para que ayudes a James en su caso, Lily es la primera chica que él llevará a casa. Sus padres ya cuentan con conocerla, así que intenta hablarle bien a Lily del asunto. Seguro que si sabe que vas tú, ella aceptará por igual.

—Ah, ya veo... —Musitó Remus, más para sí mismo, pues comprendía de pronto las intenciones de Sirius con aquella invitación salida de la nada.

Por supuesto, no era por él en sí, sino por Lily, que seguro se mostraría reacia a acompañar a James a casa de sus padres a menos que tuviera compañía a su lado, y Remus era el candidato perfecto. Por eso Sirius lo invitaba, no por otras razones...

—Nos divertiremos mucho los cuatro —siguió diciendo Sirius, que ajeno a la repentina nube de tormenta que se había aposentado en la cabeza de Remus, siguió haciendo planes para esos días.

Y porque de momento no era adecuado informarle que probablemente no los acompañaría, Remus lo dejó hacerlo.

El San Valentín de ese año cayó en jueves, de tal manera en que James tuvo que refrenar un poco sus planes de celebración que incluían un fin de semana romántico en la campiña inglesa porque Lily tenía clases los viernes y no podía faltar por mucho que su novio le insistiera en ello, así que se conformó con una cena para el jueves, y el viaje para el viernes una vez que ambos hubieran salido de clases.

Con todo y la extravagancia a la que ella no era muy propensa porque nunca había tenido un novio como James ni tampoco los fondos con los que éste contaba, Lily estaba radiante el jueves que James pasó a recogerla al piso y le entregó un enorme ramo de rosas rojas con todo y chocolates, pero en lugar del típico oso de peluche lo sustituyó por un ciervo.

—No tiene nada que ver con la Navidad, pero he notado que es tu animal favorito, así que... —Alcanzó James a decir antes de que Lily dejara los regalos en la primera superficie que encontró a su alcance y lo besara de lleno en la boca con pasión.

Remus les deseó la mejor de las noches cuando por fin pudieron separarse por unos instantes (daban más bien la impresión de querer continuar la cita en la habitación de Lily que en el restaurante francés donde tenían reservaciones), y se dispuso a retirarse temprano a la cama porque la velada no le ofrecía nada más que rememorar su último San Valentín con Dora.

Por aquel entonces ella se había teñido su corto cabello de rosa brillante para celebrar la ocasión, y habían cenado en McDonald’s porque era lo único que su reducido presupuesto les había permitido gastar, pero con todo, lo habían pasado bien, y Remus había creído que era lo único que necesitaban para ser felices.

—Y qué tontería fue esa —masculló Remus, dispuesto a apagar todas las luces para retirarse a dormir, cuando alguien tocó a su puerta.

Porque Lily tenía sus llaves y de todos modos estaba con James, Remus supuso que se trataba de Sirius. Al fin y al cabo, éste lo había amenazado con estar ahí a las nueve para ver una película y conmiserarse por el día, y aunque todavía faltaban diez minutos, dio por sentado que se trataba de él.

Ya que la perspectiva de pasar tiempo con Sirius en el sofá (y con suerte después en su cama) sonaba mejor que hundirse en su propia miseria, Remus abrió la puerta sin más, y en lugar de ver a Sirius ahí parado, se topó con la persona que menos esperaba encontrar él ahí: Dora.

Su ex, Nymphadora Tonks, a quien sólo él podía llamar Dora porque para el resto era Tonks, con su mismo cabello rosa chicle y luciendo tan mortificada como Remus se sentía de tenerla en su piso.

—Remus —dijo Dora con la voz chillona—, erm, ¡hola! Pasaba por el barrio y...

—Nunca viniste por tus pertenencias —dijo Remus, apenas moviendo los labios.

Él por su parte había obtenido las suyas enviando a Lily al piso de Dora, y ésta había regresado echando pestes porque había reconocido por la rendija de la puerta a Kingsley Shacklebolt caminando semidesnudo como si nada.

—¿Sí? Bueno, ya que estoy aquí...

Remus se hizo a un lado, y Dora entró con cautela.

—¿Se encuentra Lily?

—Salió en una cita con James.

—¿Quién es James?

—Es... —Remus cerró la puerta—. En verdad, ¿qué haces aquí, Dora?

Su ex novia soltó un largo suspiro. —¿Quieres la verdad? Ni yo misma lo tengo claro. Sólo no podía dejar de pensar en nuestro último San Valentín juntos y lo bien que lo pasamos. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Remus lo hacía, pero a diferencia de ella, para él esos recuerdos ya no guardaban ninguna cualidad que los destacaran como especiales. El año anterior habían cumplido con lo que se esperaba de ellos como novios, y había estado bien a secas, pero después de conocer a Sirius y tener un punto de comparación, Dora como novia quedaba en un deshonroso segundo puesto frente a Sirius y se amistad con beneficios.

—Mira, sé que cuando rompí contigo fui una idiota de marca por la manera en que lo hice, y supongo que ya te habrás enterado de...

—¿Kingsley? Pues sí.

Dora lució perpleja por la falta de reacción en Remus. —Y... ¿No estás enojado?

—¿Por la rapidez con la que me superaste?

Dora se abrazó a sí misma a la altura del vientre. —Fue más que eso. Yo... Kingsley y yo teníamos casi dos semanas saliendo juntos cuando rompí contigo.

—Oh.

En otro momento de su vida, meses atrás, en un punto previo a conocer a Sirius, Remus se habría dolido por aquella confesión. En verdad se le habría partido el corazón en dos mitades exactas y le habría pedido a Dora que tuviera compasión, pero precisamente, porque había un momento de su vida antes de Sirius y después de él, fue que se encogió de hombros.

—Remus...

—Da igual. Les deseo la mejor de las suertes, sin rencores.

Sin darle oportunidad a reaccionar, Dora se lanzó a sus brazos y le rodeó por la cintura debido a su amplia diferencia de estaturas.

—H-He rot-to c-c-con Kingsley —farfulló Dora entre lloriqueos, y el primer instinto de Remus fue de consolarla con sus manos alrededor de su espalda—. Remus...

Aquella revelación no despertó ningún sentimiento particular en Remus. Dora había dejado de ser suya aquel día en que ella rompió con él, y Remus había dejado de ser suyo casi desde el mismo instante en que Sirius había decidido que lo quería en su vida. Amigos con beneficios o no, el corazón de Remus tenía ahora propietario, y sólo podía pensar en Dora en términos de viejos amigos que habían tenido un abrupto final.

—Ven. Te prepararé té —dijo Remus, guiándola a la pequeña cocinita—. _Nos_ prepararé té, parece que será necesario para esta charla...

Asegurándose de que Dora estaba bien en la silla frente a la mesa, Remus puso la tetera a trabajar y mientras el agua se calentaba sacó dos tazas, dos bolsitas de té, y un pan danés que era de Lily y que le repondría apenas tuviera oportunidad, no porque su amiga no aceptara regalarlo para una buena causa, sino porque era para Dora, a quien no podía escuchar mencionar desde su rompimiento con Remus sin rechinar los dientes.

Remus no la juzgaba. A él también le había costado lo suyo superarlo y seguir adelante con su vida, y aunque lo había tenido fácil con Sirius a su lado como compañía, todavía habían en su interior un resquicio que guardaba rencor por su ex novia.

La misma ex novia que aguardó hasta tener la taza de té en sus manos y a Remus frente a ella al otro lado de la mesa para confesarle qué hacía ahí.

—Sé que lo que te hice fue horrible y no tiene perdón, pero Remus, todavía pienso en ti. El asunto con Kingsley fue... Pasajero. Nunca hubo sentimientos involucrados. Él tenía a su novia y yo... te tenía a ti hasta que decidí ser una imbécil.

—¿Kingsley tiene novia? —Preguntó Remus, pues era aquello lo que más malestar le había causado.

—Sí. Asiste a otra universidad, en Manchester, y sólo la ve durante vacaciones. Me di cuenta hasta Navidad y lo confronté, pero fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que en realidad no me importaba. No era por él por quien yo tenía sentimientos...

—Dora...

—Déjame terminar —imploró ella—. Entiendo que no quieras darme una segunda oportunidad, que por mis acciones ni siquiera quieras que seamos amigos, muchos menos pareja, pero... Teníamos algo especial, ¿correcto? Algo único, e irrepetible. Mis padres todavía preguntan por ti, para ellos todavía eres parte de la familia...

Remus revolvió la bolsa de té en su taza, y con un pinchazo de dolor recordó a Andy y a Ted, los padres de Dora. Ellos dos eran una pareja ya mayor cuando nació su única hija, y la habían colmado de amor. Al conocerlos, Remus había hecho buenas migas con ambos, y ciertamente lo habían hecho sentir parte de la familia al invitarlo a cenar un par de veces a la semana y preocuparse por él como si fuera un hijo más y no sólo el novio de su hija.

Después de que Dora rompiera con él, Remus había conseguido superar más rápido su separación con ella que con Andy y con Ted, y ahora era a ellos a quienes más echaba de menos cuando pensaba en los Tonks como una unidad.

—Dame una oportunidad de demostrarte cuán arrepentida estoy y lo dispuesta que estoy para ganarme tu perdón.

Remus suspiró. —Si eso es lo que necesitas, te perdono, Dora. No hay rencor de por medio, y tampoco quiero que pienses que abrigo por ti cualquier tipo de sentimiento negativo.

—¿Pero? —Presionó Dora con ojos húmedos.

—Sin peros —insistió Remus.

—Entonces... ¿Podemos volver?

Remus arqueó una ceja. —¿Volver?

—Quiero que volvamos a ser novios —insistió Dora—. Si me has podido perdonar por lo que hice, entonces no habrá problemas en retomar nuestra relación donde la dejamos. Esta vez prometo que haremos las cosas bien y no tendrás motivos para arrepentirte. Ya hablé con Kingsley y le pedí que borrara mi número y se olvidara de mí porque tú y yo nos íbamos a dar una segunda oportunidad y-...

—¡Woah, alto ahí, espera un momento! —Reaccionó Remus ante aquella sarta de palabras que no tenían sentido alguno para él—. He dicho que te perdonaba, pero no que fuéramos a volver.

Dora amagó extender su mano y tocar a Remus, pero éste le retiró justo a tiempo.

—Dora...

—No es posible que te hayas olvidado de mí —presionó su ex novia—, apenas han pasado unos cuantos meses desde nuestro rompimiento.

—Y si mal no recuerdo sólo dos semanas desde que empezaste a salir con Kingsley antes de terminar conmigo —refutó Remus, y Dora se mostró ofendida.

—Eso fue bajo, Remus.

—Lo siento, pero esto no tiene sentido —dijo Remus, que sólo podía sentir pena por Dora, pero ya no amor—. Tú terminaste conmigo, lo nuestro se acabó.

—¡No tiene por qué ser así! —Declaró Dora, la determinación manifiesta en sus ojos—. Me amabas, ¿o no? Y yo todavía te amo, Remus. Podemos hacer que esto vuelva a funcionar como antes.

—No lo creo —respondió Remus—. No es tan fácil.

Dora hizo un puchero. —¿Estás diciendo que ya no me amas?

Ante la espada y la pared, Remus decidió ser honesto. —Exactamente eso, Dora. Ya no te amo.

—¿Por qué? —Exigió Dora saber—. Porque si me has perdonado... A menos que haya alguien más...

—Dora...

—Pero entonces yo lo sabría...

En una terrible sucesión de coincidencias, la puerta del piso se abrió, y quien entró portando las llaves de Lily no fue otro que Sirius, quien contempló la escena frente a él y después sonrió.

—¿Y ustedes dos de dónde se conocen?

A Remus la mandíbula se le desencajó. —¡Eso debería de preguntarlo yo!

—¿Sirius? —Dijo en cambio Dora—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—No —replicó éste de buen humor—. ¿Qué haces _tú_ aquí?

—Remus es mi novio.

—Sirius frunció el ceño. —No. Remus es _mi_ novio.

—Esperen... —Imploró Remus, agobiado por aquella situación—. Antes que nada-...

—¡¿Es que acaso eres gay y no me lo habías contado?! —Estalló Dora con un chillido que hizo a Remus esbozar una mueca—. ¡¿Lo eres, Remus John Lupin?!

—¿Tu segundo nombre es John? —Inquirió Sirius son sorna.

—Oh por Diox... —Musitó Remus, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos—. Esto no puede estar pasándome a mí, no puede ser real, es una soberana locura...

Más atento a las necesidades de Remus que a las circunstancias en sí, Sirius pidió calma entre los ahí presentes.

—Ok, ¿qué tal si nos tranquilizamos y civilizadamente hablamos esto como adultos?

—Estoy embarazada —dijo Dora de improviso, y Remus se retiró las manos del rostro para verla con expresión horrorizada—. Sí, es de Kingsley, y no, él no quiere al bebé. Pensé que tú y yo podríamos formar una familia y, no sé, tratar de ser felices... ¿No mencionaste alguna vez que querías ser padre antes de los treinta? Esta hubiera sido la oportunidad perfecta.

—¿No es Kingsley...? —Indagó Sirius, pues Shacklebolt era conocido por su piel color ébano.

—¡Da igual! —Chilló Dora—. Quién es el verdadero padre no es asunto de nadie. Y ahora que Remus y yo nos estamos intentando dar una segunda oportunidad-...

—No, al carajo con eso —dijo Remus, poniéndose en pie—. ¿Era eso lo que pretendías? ¿Volver y hacerme creer que el bebé sería mío?

Dora apretó los labios, y su falta de contestación fue la respuesta en sí.

—Oh, qué gracioso —dijo Sirius—. La que se habría armado en el hospital cuando el bebé naciera...

—¡Cállate, Sirius! —Explotó Dora, que con agresividad le lanzó la taza de té que Remus le había preparado y de la que apenas había bebido un sorbo.

Sirius esquivó por poco la cerámica que se rompió al caer, pero no el chorro de agua caliente, y la exclamación de dolor que hizo por la quemadura puso a Remus en acción.

—Basta. Tienes que marcharte —dijo jalando a Dora del brazo y tirando de ella hacia la puerta.

—¡Remus, no, detente! —Intentó Resistirse Dora, pero Remus era más alto, y aunque delgado, también podía ser fuerte, y se las ingenió para sacarla y cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

Tras un único suspiro que se permitió por toda aquella locura, se giró hacia Sirius, y sin ambages le quitó la chaqueta y la camiseta que vestía.

—Oh, Sirius... —Dijo al ver su piel del cuello y pecho de un brillante color rojo.

—No es nada, en serio —respondió Sirius, pero Remus se apresuró a llevarlo al baño, y con una toalla húmeda le refrescó la piel quemada.

Entre dientes, Sirius siseó de dolor, así que Remus le aplicó una pomada con el más delicado de los roces mientras no cesaba de disculparse una y otra vez.

—Shhh, Remus —dijo Sirius no por primera vez—. Estoy bien. Tonks no me hizo daño.

A mitad de una frase de disculpa y con los dedos embadurnados de ungüento anti-quemaduras, Remus miró directo a los ojos de Sirius.

—¿Por qué la llamas Tonks?

—Erm, porque odia que la llamen por su nombre. Francamente, la entiendo. Nymphadora es horrible, y no sé en qué diablos estaba pensando Andrómeda cuando-...

—¡¿Qué?! —Le interrumpió Remus, pues su cerebro se negaba a procesar toda aquella información que no tenía ni el más mínimo sentido para él—. Empieza desde el inicio, en la parte en donde ustedes dos se conocen porque...

—Porque somos familia —dijo Sirius, y la mandíbula de Remus se desencajó de su sitio—. Ok, creo que tenemos una charla pendiente, pero no aquí.

Remus accedió, y tras terminar de untarle a Sirius la pomada y prestarle uno de sus suéteres más mullidos por propia elección de él, se dieron el tiempo para hablar al respecto.

—Erm, perdona si no te ofrezco té, pero después de lo de hace rato... —Se disculpó Remus cuando los dos se sentaron en el estrecho sofá de dos plazas.

—Da igual. —Y para demostrarlo, Sirius había servido para ambos una copa del vino que había traído consigo y que dejó en la mesita de entrada antes de que todo aquel asunto con Tonks les estallara en la cara.

—So... ¿Dora es tu familia? Porque ni siquiera tienen el mismo apellido.

—Su madre, Andrómeda, ella es mi prima. Andy era la Black antes de casarse con Ted, así que ahora es Tonks.

—Oh, eso lo explica... Entonces Dora es tu... ¿Sobrina?

—Y en segundo grado —aclaró Sirius, bebiendo de su copa—. Deberíamos de ser más cercanos porque somos casi de la misma edad, pero... Ya te he hablado de mi familia antes. Para ellos la pureza de sangre, linaje y estirpe lo es todo, y Andrómeda cometió el peor pecado al fugarse de casa para casarse con un vulgar plebeyo. Las palabras de Madre, no las mías. Eso pasó cuando yo todavía era muy pequeño, y sólo nos veíamos en contadas reuniones familiares, casi siempre funerales y lecturas de testamento.

—¿Así que tú y Dora no son nada cercanos?

—En lo absoluto. Desde que me distancié con mis padres he ido de visita a su casa, pero es con Andrómeda con quien más me relaciono. Uhm, y sólo para aclararlo... —Sirius utilizó su mano libre para pasarse la mano por la nuca—. No sabía que la Dora que había terminado contigo el día en que nos conocimos era mi sobrina Nymphadora. Ha sido una sorpresa encontrarla en tu piso y...

—Pidiéndome volver para ser el padre del hijo que espera con Kingsley Shacklebolt.

—A Andrómeda le va a dar una especie de ataque cuando se entere...

—Por fortuna nada tiene que ver conmigo —dijo Remus con tranquilidad.

—¿Seguro?

—Por completo. Si me lo hubieras preguntado la noche que ella rompió conmigo, quizá la respuesta habría sido diferente, pero ahora...

Sirius esperó expectante a la continuación de esa oración, pero Remus perdió el hilo tras beber un sorbo de vino y pensar en el buen gusto de Sirius para elegirlos.

—Como sea, no era el día de San Valentín que tenía planeado.

—¿No? —Sirius, que se había descalzado, le tocó el muslo con un pie de manera insinuante—. ¿Y qué tenías en mente entonces?

—Irme temprano a la cama, y erm, lamentarme por mi triste vida amorosa, pero entonces llegó Dora y ¡Diox!, qué gran manera de retractarme por mi deseo.

Sirius frunció levemente el ceño. —¿Sólo eso? —Remus asintió—. ¿No pensaste que vendría?

—Bueno, era una posibilidad, pero... No teníamos planes, ¿o sí?

—Quería ser espontáneo. Por eso el vino, y uhm, los condones.

Remus sonrió para sí. —Deberías haber esperado por ahí...

Y ya que la noche era joven y ellos también, no tardaron en beberse el vino y con los condones a la mano moverse al dormitorio, haciendo de aquel San Valentín uno memorable para Remus en más de un sentido.

Lily no se tomó a la ligera las acciones de Dora cuando a la mañana siguiente Remus le puso fin a su expresión de ensueño (al parecer ella lo había pasado tan bien en la cama con su propio jugador de rugby) y le contó con lujo de detalles lo ocurrido.

—Esa... ¡Perra! —Gruñó Lily, pues protegía a Remus como a su familia, y le enfurecía pensar en la falta de escrúpulos que había demostrado Dora al estar dispuesta a endilgarle a éste un hijo que no era suyo sólo para salvar su propio honor.

—No le des más vueltas al asunto —dijo Remus, que pese a lo ocurrido, se sentía todavía tranquilo por el tiempo que Sirius había pasado a su lado—. Se ha terminado, esta vez para siempre, y el resto no me incumbe.

—No, ya sólo le queda al karma pasarle factura, aunque creo que ya lo hizo...

Remus rió con Lily de su broma, y pronto cambiaron de tema para conversar de sus respectivas noches.

En un acuerdo que sólo hasta la mañana siguiente habían descubierto, James le había pedido el piso a Sirius para llevar a Lily después de su cena y tener juntos una romántica noche a la luz de las velas y con pétalos de rosa en la cama. Lily no había estado muy impresionada con eso último luego de ver las sábanas manchadas con las rosas, pero a su vuelta había declarado que si bien la ejecución no había sido perfecta para la velada, las buenas intenciones de James lo habían compensado.

Por su parte, Remus no había tenido inconveniente en darle alojamiento a Sirius por la noche, ya que éste había hecho placentera su estancia en más de un sentido, y aunque al final había tenido que marcharse temprano en la mañana (con un suéter de Remus, ni más ni menos) bien había valido la pena compartirle la mitad de su cama por esa noche.

Con Lily y James saliendo para su romántico fin de semana en la campiña, Remus no había estado muy sorprendido cuando ni media hora después de que tuviera el piso para él, Sirius había hecho acto de aparición con una pequeña maleta para el fin de semana y una amplia sonrisa.

—Mi piso se sentía demasiado grande y solitario sin James ahí hablando de los últimos partidos de rugby de la temporada —dijo tras besar a Remus en los labios a modo de saludo—, así que deduje que sería lo mismo para ti, ¡y heme aquí!

Remus le dejó pasar. —Vale, pero no esperes que esto se parezca al fin de semana romántico de Lily y James. La semana entrante tengo exámenes, y planeaba estudiar.

En lugar de mostrarse desanimado porque su compañero de cama no tendría todo el tiempo para atenderlo, la sonrisa de Sirius no perdió encanto ni por un milímetro.

—Mejor aún. Así puedo quedarme contigo y así asegurarme de que comas bien y tomes tus merecidos descansos. Después de todo, yo también tengo mis exámenes próximamente, y me haría bien estudiar.

En un sorpresivo cambio a la rutina a la que se habían acostumbrado desde conocerse, Remus estudió con Sirius a lo largo del fin de semana, y aderezaron sus tiempos de descanso no sólo con sexo, sino también con siestas (abrazados juntos), caminatas (tomados de la mano) y la ocasional pausa para té en donde la charla ligera siempre se extendía por más de lo planeado.

Sirius se hospedó hasta el domingo en la tarde en que volvieron James y Lily, y al marcharse ellos dos, ésta última se giró hacia Remus y le preguntó cómo había estado su fin de semana.

—Seguro que no tan excelente como el tuyo.

—Oh, vamos —le riñó Lily de buena gana—, que tienes un chupetón en el cuello. ¿Pretendes en verdad hacerme creer que lo único que hicieron en estos tres días fue estudiar?

—No fue lo único, pero sí lo que más hicimos, Lils. En serio —dijo Remus poniendo los ojos en blanco—, también podemos estar en la misma habitación sin arrancarnos la ropa mutuamente.

—Y precisamente ese es mi punto —insistió Lily—. Cada vez más actúan como novios y no como amigos con derechos. Tal vez deberías hablar con Sirius y-...

—¿Qué, decirle que ya que ha sido él quien me convirtió en bisexual debe hacerse responsable de mí? No lo creo, Lily —dijo Remus, denegando con la cabeza—. Además, me gusta lo que tenemos.

—Porque prácticamente son novios. Sólo les falta el título.

—Nah, qué tontería dices. De momento somos amigos, y me empezaré a preocupar por el asunto de novios cuando quiera conocer a mi familia o presentarme a la suya.

—Tú espera y verás... —Dictaminó Lily, que para asuntos como ese, solía tener la última palabra.

Y la tuvo.

Un mes y medio después, Sirius consiguió por fin que Remus fuera su acompañante para visitar a los Potter en su casa, y éste no dejó de pensar que no encajaba en el grupo de cuatro, puesto que James llevaba a Lily para presentarla como su novia y Sirius a él para... Lo que fuera. Remus no quería pensar que fuera de mal gusto llevar a su ligue ocasional a pasar una semana en casa de sus padres adoptivos, pero ya que tenían más de seis meses viéndose de manera exclusiva y en casi todos los aspectos podían considerarse una especie de pareja, ya no estaba tan seguro de su título.

«Maldita seas, Lily, por poner ideas en mi cabeza», pensó Remus una y otra vez durante el viaje de ida, los cuatro en un automóvil del que James reveló ser dueño pero que había olvidado mencionarlo porque para él era más fácil moverse en Londres utilizando el transporte público que buscando estacionamientos.

Remus también sospechaba que James se había mantenido discreto en ese asunto porque era un vehículo de lujo, y frugal como era, Lily lo habría rechazado en el acto si a su primera cita acudía a llevarla en aquel automóvil que exudaba dinero.

En confidencias, Lily le había revelado a Remus lo incómoda que se sentía por pertenecer a la clase media baja con un novio como James, no por ella en sí, sino por la idea que tendrían sus padres de considerar que sólo estaba con su hijo por su dinero, y éste había hecho lo posible por tranquilizarla. Aunque dicha fuera la verdad, pese a lo mucho que Sirius le había insistido que los Potter eran personas sencillas y sin pretensiones a pesar de su dinero, Remus estaba listo para defender a su amiga si acaso los padres de James no la consideraban apta para llevar el apellido Potter.

—Espero todos hayan traído sus trajes de baño —dijo James de camino a la casa Potter—, porque no podemos irnos sin al menos un chapuzón en la piscina.

—¿En abril? —Preguntó Lily, pues además llovía y no tenía planes de pasar más frío que el estrictamente necesario para la temporada.

—Sí. No hay problema con el clima. Es una piscina interna, con caldera —dijo James como si fuera lo más normal, y ya que Sirius era quien estaba detrás de su asiento, fue éste quien le dio un golpe rápido en la coronilla—. ¡Ach, Padfoot!

—Lo siento, una mosca _presumida_ se había colocado ahí —dijo éste, y James volvió a intentar establecer charla hablando del bosque colindaba con la propiedad y que también le pertenecía a su familia, pero Sirius volvió a atizarle otro golpe bajo la misma excusa.

Por último, Lily como copiloto sugirió escuchar la radio, y tarareando viejos clásicos fue que llegaron a casa de los Potter a buena hora.

Fleamont y Euphemia Potter resultaron ser mayores de lo que Remus y Lily habían calculado. James más bien parecía su nieto que su hijo, pero su afecto era absoluto al abrazar a su hijo, luego a Sirius, y después darles la bienvenida a sus nuevos invitados.

—Tú debes de ser Lily —dijo Euphemia con los ojos brillantes—. Jamie nos ha hablado tanto de ti. Sólo cosas buenas, por supuesto.

Remus se hizo a un lado mientras los padres de James ensalzaban a Lily y a sus buenas cualidades que con toda certeza James les había compartido, pero después fue su turno, y se sorprendió cuando Euphemia y Fleamont le hablaron como si fueran viejos conocidos. Tan enterados estaban de su vida, que hasta preguntaron por sus padres, sus estudios, y el último libro que Remus tenía en la mesita de noche y que había traído consigo para el viaje con intenciones de leer.

—Sirius nos ha contado sin parar de ti —dijo Fleamont, imitando el comentario de su esposa minutos atrás—. Siempre es bueno ver a nuestros muchachos tan felices.

Dispuesto a analizar el comentario después, Remus y el resto entraron a la casa de los Potter, que más bien podía catalogarse como una pequeña mansión y que James insistió en mostrarles porque había sido su hogar de la infancia.

Tras dejar el equipaje en sus respectivas habitaciones (James y Sirius en sus cuartos de siempre, mientras que él y Lily en las recámaras de los invitados), James les dio un tour por la casa y las propiedades, aderezando el lugar como guía de viajes al mencionar que “ahí di mis primeros pasos, y también tuve mis primeras caídas” y “siempre pensé que esa era la chimenea por la que bajaba Santa Claus en Navidad”, y que revelaron de él una infancia alegre si no es que solitaria hasta la llegada de Sirius.

El propio Sirius habló de los sitios más representativos para él en la casa, y a tiempo para conocer los jardines resultó ser hora del almuerzo, que por sugerencia de Euphemia fue en el jardín a la sombra de unos árboles. El clima era frío y soplaba una leve brisa marina traída desde lejos, pero resultaba agradable.

Así que comieron fuera, charlaron animadamente, y al terminar, Remus y Lily se ofrecieron a ayudar a limpiar, lo cual complació a Euphemia por sus buenos modales y se les unió frente al fregadero para ayudar con el acomodo de los trastes.

Mientras él se encargaba de lavar y Lily de secar la vajilla, Remus aprovechó para observar por la ventana a James y a Sirius ayudar a Fleamont a montar un par de hamacas en el jardín, y supuso que eran sin error para ellos cuatro. En el ínterin, Lily hizo más migas con Euphemia, y al terminar con los trastes, las dos ya se hablaban de tú y compartían datos de James.

—Creo que los chicos los esperan afuera —dijo Euphemia cuando las hamacas quedaron listas, y al salir Sirius y James les propusieron una digestiva siesta a la sombra de los árboles.

—Más vale que esta cosa no se venga abajo con mi peso —dijo Lily con cautela al recostarse en la hamaca, pero resultó ser tan firme que al cabo de unos minutos ella y James estaban abrazados en una y moviéndose perezosamente a un ritmo de lo más relajante.

—¿Quieres probar? —Sugirió Sirius, y Remus creyó que cada uno tomaría una hamaca diferente, pero al igual que sus amigos acabaron en una y estrechamente pegados.

—Esto es más pequeño que mi cama —dijo Remus con una risita nerviosa por la cercanía del cuerpo de Sirius al suyo. La hamaca favorecía un contacto lateral total, que sólo creció cuando Sirius se colocó de lado y le posó una mano en el pecho.

—E incluso así tu cama es uno de mis sitios favoritos —respondió Sirius, trazando círculos con sus dedos alrededor de su esternón—. Estás tenso. ¿Qué pasa?

—¿No le importa a los padres de James que...?

—Para nada —se apresuró Sirius a aclarar—. James les dijo que cada uno vendría con un alguien especial, y fueron ellos los que sugirieron esto.

Remus se mordió la lengua para no preguntar a qué se refería Sirius con ‘alguien especial’, pero ya que era una tarde fresca y Sirius un cuerpo cálido, no tardó en suplantar la modorra a su pánico y los dos quedarse dormidos a la sombra de dos árboles y meciéndose por fuerza de la brisa.

Daba igual si después despertaban con marcas de hamaca y un poco de dolor por la mala posición, porque al menos ese instante era perfecto.

—Es raro ver a Sirius sin su chaqueta de cuero, pero supongo que su nueva colección de suéteres de lana y cachemira lo compensa —dijo Lily un par de días después, los cuatro de nueva cuenta en el jardín y jugando un partido de tenis.

Mejor dicho, James y Sirius jugaban tenis, en tanto que Lily y Remus se refugiaban a la sombra y observaban a sus hombres sudar y despojarse una a una de sus prendas hasta quedar en shorts y con los torsos desnudos chorreando de sudor.

La vista era espectacular, por supuesto, pero como siempre Lily se había centrado en el único detalle sobre el cual Remus no quería escarbar a profundidad. En ese caso, Sirius y su nuevo pasatiempo de tomar prestado sus suéteres.

Con un look que no era determinado de antemano, Remus prefería vestirse con pantalones ajustados y suéteres grandes. Ese era su look desde siempre, y no pensaba cambiarlo, pero encontraba curioso que alguien como Sirius, de jeans todavía más ajustados y chaquetas de cuero que se ceñían a sus músculos, aprovechara sus descuidos para usar sus suéteres. A Remus no le importaba, no cuando Sirius se los devolvía oliendo a su fragancia y éste tenía oportunidad de enterrar la nariz en el cuello y deleitarse con su aroma personal, pero lo encontraba raro. Quizá un tanto curioso...

Pero claro, Lily también lo había notado, y más que eso, había tenido que comentar al respecto.

—¿Al menos notaste cómo-...?

—Sí, Lily —le interrumpió Remus—. Sí lo noté.

¿Y cómo no hacerlo?

Durante el partido, Sirius y James se habían ido quitando prendas sin mucho cuidado, tan sólo sacándoselas con agresividad por continuar el juego y dejándolas caer donde sea. Excepto el suéter de Remus. Para el cual Sirius había dejado ir del todo su raqueta y se lo había quitado despacio, doblado como listo para una tienda de ropa, y después dejado sobre una banca. Para el resto de las prendas no había tenido ese cuidado, y Remus tenía miedo de estar leyendo entre líneas.

—Sé honesta, Lily —dijo de pronto y con la garganta seca—. ¿Crees que-...?

—¿Le gustas a Sirius? ¿Qué el pobre va detrás de tus huesos como un pobre perro hambriento? —Le interrumpió ahora ella—. Sí. Rotundo sí.

—No era eso lo que iba a preguntar.

—¿No? Pues deberías. Esas respuestas siguen siendo válidas...

—Lils... —Dijo Remus con un gimoteo más propio de un crío pequeño que de un hombre en sus veintes—. No te burles de mí.

—No lo hago, incluso si todo esto es gracioso desde cierto ángulo...

Remus se enfurruñó, y se deslizó por la tumbona en la que estaba sentado hasta quedar en horizontal.

—¿Sabes cuál es mi único consejo? Ve por él. Esto ya no es un simple acuerdo de amigos con beneficios, aunque si me permites la crítica, nunca lo fue. James me ha contado que Sirius no ha visto a nadie más desde que sale contigo, y sí, Remus, tú y Sirius están saliendo. ¿Por qué si no te habría invitado a conocer a sus padres adoptivos? Incluso Euphemia mencionó lo feliz que está por ustedes dos... Si buscas señales de lo serio que va contigo, ahí las tienes.

Remus terminó por deslizarse en la tumbona y acabó mirando el cielo. —Vale... ¿Pero no podría ser él quien tomara las tiendas de este asunto e hiciera la gran declaración? Incluso con Dora fue ella la que me pidió salir y después ser novios. Esto de ser quien dé el primer paso es... aterrador.

—¿Y no lo es más la incertidumbre? —Rebatió Lily, que como siempre resultó ser la voz de la razón que Remus prefería ignorar—. No esperes demasiado. Sirius merece más que eso.

—Mmm...

Y dándole vueltas a si Sirius no merecía algo mejor que él, Remus se quedó en silencio para rumiar sus ideas.

Su última noche con los Potter consistió en una deliciosa cena, sobremesa con vino, y un paseo a los alrededores de la propiedad.

Remus había asumido que los cuatro darían juntos ese paseo, pero James y Lily tomaron el camino hacia la derecha y Sirius sugirió en ese caso tomar el de la izquierda.

—¿No nos perderemos? —Preguntó Remus, pues la propiedad se extendía hasta donde abarcaba la vista, incluyendo un bosque en la lejanía que también les pertenecía a los Potter.

—No, conozco este sitio como la palma de mi mano, pero por si acaso... —Y Sirius le tomó la mano—. ¿Qué tal te ha parecido?

—¿La casa? ¿Los Potter? —Remus entrelazó sus dedos con los de Sirius—. Todo ha sido maravilloso. Ahora entiendo por qué tienes ese brillo en los ojos cuando hablas de volver a tu hogar.

—Y espera a venir en el verano. Usualmente es cuando hacemos barbacoas al aire libre y acampamos. Será divertido montar todo y pasar la noche durmiendo a la intemperie y bajo las estrellas. James siempre dijo que traería a su chica especial a pasar un momento inolvidable como ese, y parece que por fin se le ha cumplido.

—¿Qué, nunca ha traído a nadie aquí?

—No, Lily es la primera novia que Euphemia y Fleamont le conocen. Que para ser sinceros —dijo Sirius en voz baja—, James nunca fue del tipo de tener novias. Y no me refiero a ser un gigolo ni nada por el estilo, sólo realmente selectivo. Durante el internado salió con un par de chicas, pero nada serio, y después el rugby fue su pasión número uno, así que...

—Ya veo. Tendré que contárselo a Lily cuando le den sus ataques de ‘estoy saliendo con el capitán del equipo de rugby, el único hetero, y otra chica con mejores garras y colmillos puede robármelo’.

—¿En serio?

Remus rió entre dientes. —La verdad es que no. Lily es más del tipo de ‘si está conmigo es porque quiere, y si no es porque no’ y sigue su vida adelante, pero...

—¿Pero?

—En verdad ama a James. Y poder decirle que no tiene de qué preocuparse porque el sentimiento es recíproco seguro que la hará feliz.

—¿Casi tanto como enterarse que Prongs era uno de los dos heteros del equipo?

—Vamos, que tenía las probabilidades en su contra —le recordó Remus de buen humor—. Y James era tan... caballeroso. Lily ya se había resignado a tener un amigo gay que la tratara como reina cuando la verdad salió a la luz.

—Pobre Prongs —rió Sirius abiertamente, y Remus se le unió, porque después de todo la situación había sido de la más ridícula hasta que ese malentendido se solucionó y la feliz pareja por fin tuvo su final de cuento de hadas. O lo que a su edad se le acercaba, que era estar juntos con planes de mantenerse así hasta que fuera apropiado casarse.

Remus no dudaba que ese día llegaría para ellos dos, y seguido se preguntaba qué sería de él y Sirius para entonces. ¿Habría Sirius puesto final a su amistad con beneficios? ¿Habría superado Remus sus sentimientos y vuelto al camino de la heterosexualidad? ¿O...?

«Oh, pero mejor no pensar en eso», se riñó Remus, pues odiaba hacerse ilusiones de situaciones imposibles, como esa en la que se encontraba.

—Remus... —Dijo Sirius de pronto, rompiendo el silencio que sobre ellos se había instaurado.

Para entonces se habían alejado lo suficiente de la casa como para sólo distinguirla en la lejanía por sus luces, y eran sólo ellos dos enfrentándose a la nada de una noche estrellada y con luna llena que hizo a Remus sentirse intrépido a lo que se avecinaba.

—Corrígeme si me equivoco pero... —Dijo Sirius con la voz ligeramente tensa, y Remus apreció que la mano que todavía lo sujetaba se había tornado un tanto húmeda—. Tú y yo estamos juntos, ¿correcto?

A Remus la presión le subió y la bajó como en uno de esos juegos de feria que se precipitan al vacío. Un segundo estaba bien, y al siguiente se creyó al borde del desmayo. Con todo, se mantuvo impertérrito y su única reacción fue un parpadeo.

—Mira, Lily me previno de presionarte y todo eso, pero creo que al menos podemos hablar un poco del tema y llegar a un acuerdo.

—Sirius... —Musitó Remus, apenas moviendo los labios pero sin pronunciar sonido.

Sirius no le escuchó y siguió hablando. —Entiendo que todo esto sea nuevo para ti y que prefieras actuar lo más discreto posible, puedo vivir con eso, pero me gustaría al menos que entre tú y yo hubiera alguna clase de compromiso. Podríamos mantenerlo para nosotros, quizá incluir a James y Lily, pero si no quieres que así sea sabré aceptarlo y-...

—¿Uh? —Tras lidiar consigo mismo y forzarse a hablar, las palabras de Sirius sólo hicieron que Remus se confundiera—. ¿De qué hablas?

Sirius exhaló. —Que quiero estar contigo; es más, creo que ya estamos juntos, pero entiendo si todo esto es todavía demasiado nuevo para ti y prefieres que sea un secreto.

«¿Un secreto?», pensó Remus, que no podía imaginarse una razón válida para eso a menos que Sirius no quisiera admitir ante él mundo que alguien con su tipo estaría con alguien como él.

Lo único que no encajaba es que Sirius asumía que Remus era quien quería mantenerlo en secreto y... «Ah, ya entiendo.»

—Sé que no hace ni medio año que estamos saliendo juntos-...

—Querrás decir acostándonos juntos —corrigió Remus, y Sirius se aclaró la garganta.

—Erm, sí, y mi punto es que... Antes de eso tenías una novia, y por lo que entiendo, iban muy en serio tú y Tonks. Luego llego yo y... ¿Lo arruino todo? No sé, Lily nunca pudo aclararme si tenías tendencias homosexuales antes de conocerme y pasar la noche juntos. Sólo mencionó que entraste en pánico a la mañana siguiente, y que debía esperar a que fueras tú quien diera el primer paso.

Con su mano libre, Sirius le acarició a Remus la mejilla.

—He esperado a que me dieras alguna señal de que mis sentimientos por ti son recíprocos, y quizá estoy malinterpretando la parte de amistad con beneficios que tenemos, pero también creo que no es así.

Remus giró el rostro, buscando con ello el calor de la palma de Sirius.

—No era ni remotamente gay, o bi, o lo que sea... —Dijo Remus en voz baja—. Tenía a Dora y era feliz, pero...

Sirius le miró con ojos expectante.

—Sirius...

—Remus...

—¿Podemos terminar con esta confusión? —Pidió Remus, que de pronto se sentía ligero y listo para ahorrarse cualquier malentendido.

Sirius pareció ser de la misma opinión, porque dio un paso al frente y acabó por abrazarlo. —Vale, pero tendremos que hablarlo a consciencia más tarde.

—Oh, travieso —le riñó Remus, enterrando el rostro en su cuello, porque los Potter les habían asignado habitaciones separadas a las dos parejas, pero eso no había impedido que a mitad de la noche y muy temprano en la mañana se escucharan pisadas por el pasillo.

—¿Voy a tu habitación o tú a la mía?

Y porque por una vez quería tomar la iniciativa, Remus decidió que sería él quien buscara a Sirius.

Remus vio a Dora una vez más en el campus, con una enorme barriga de embarazo y expresión fatigada. Él se compadeció de la pila de libros que cargaban, y ya que ninguno tenía un compromiso previo, acordaron tomar un café para ponerse al tanto de la vida del otro.

Al final, Dora iba a ser madre soltera pero se había resignado y contaba con el apoyo de sus padres.

—Ellos siguen hablando maravillas de ti, aunque...

—Seh, me imagino —dijo Remus, pues había estado de visita en casa de los Tonks, esta vez como novio de Sirius, que lo había presentado con su prima Andrómeda como si ella fuera su segunda madre, que para el caso era la tercera, sólo después de Euphemia Potter.

Después de su estancia en Pascuas con los Potter, Remus y Sirius habían empezado a salir de manera oficial y pública, y su relación iba tan en viento en popa como la de James y Lily.

Básicamente se habían convertido en una de esas parejas que salía en citas con otras parejas, y salvo la parte sexual, conformaban un cuarteto bastante unido y con prospecto de durar muchos años, sino es que toda una vida.

—Me alegro por ti, en serio —dijo Dora en un momento durante su café—. Se te ve feliz como nunca. Mucho más de lo que fuiste conmigo al menos.

—No digas eso. Fuimos felices.

—Sólo no como ahora lo eres —dijo ella, con una sonrisa triste—. Sé que es raro, pero da igual, ya sales con mi tío segundo... ¿Te gustaría ser el padrino de mi bebé? Sé que intentar que fueras el padre fue una terrible jugarreta, pero no estaba lista para decirte adiós. Sigo sin estarlo, pero ahora que seremos familia política al menos quiero que mi hijo tenga un vínculo contigo.

—Vale —dijo Remus—, seré el padrino de tu bebé.

—De Teddy —aclaró Dora con una sonrisa—. Se llamará como papá.

—Bien, de Teddy.

Remus volvió a su piso para contarle a Sirius la noticia, que lo recibió en brazos en el sofá y le avisó que Lily pasaría la noche con James en su piso.

Ya que Sirius se hospedaba casi tanto con él como Lily con James, Remus había pensado que no tardarían en hacer un cambio de compañeros, pero de momento estaban bien así. Sus respectivas relaciones todavía estaban en proceso de crecimiento, y ya habría momento de sentarse los cuatro y sacar ese tema a colación.

Mientras tanto, podían disfrutar de lo que tenían.

—Así que serás padre... —Le chanceó Sirius, recostado entre las piernas de Remus y con la espalda apoyada en su pecho.

—Padrino —le corrigió Remus, jugando con su cabello.

—Haré que James y Lily me dejen ser padrino de su primer bebé.

—Si eso te deja dormir en las noches...

—Oh, pero eres tú el que no me deja dormir por las noches... —Replicó Sirius, rotando el cuerpo hasta quedar bocabajo entre las piernas de Remus—. ¿Te enseño cómo?

Remus se mordió el labio inferior. —Si insistes...

—Y lo hago —dijo Sirius, que le plantó un beso en el esternón y empezó su camino en descenso.

Así que de espaldas y con Sirius demostrándole por qué era bueno tenerlo como compañía, Remus acordó consigo mismo que bien había valido perder una novia y ganar un novio esa misma noche.

También perder suéteres que dicho novio tenía por costumbre tomar prestados sin antes preguntarle, pero ya que le sentaban tan bien como su sempiterna chaqueta de cuero, Remus no tenía quejas.

En lo absoluto, especialmente en el aquí y el ahora.

—¿Así Remus? —Preguntó Sirius, bajando la cremallera de sus pantalones y respirando encima de su erección.

—Sí, Sirius, así... ¡Ah!

/*/*/*/*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, Dora tomó una mala decisión, pero al final todo salió bien porque Sirius supo apreciar a Remus como merecía :)  
> Igual que siempre, estoy agradecida por quienes llegaron a leer hasta las últimas líneas, este texto incluido, y me encantaría saber su opinión del fic. Una simple línea me alegraría el día, se los juro~  
> Graxie.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic nuevo de sólo 2 partes y que me costó lo suyo, pero que también me da orgullo. Remus puede ser un poco (mucho) cabezadura para percatarse de los sentimientos de Sirius, así que tengan paciencia.


End file.
